


Stockholm Syndrome - Snarry5evr

by thesnarrysarchivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Flirty!Harry, James Potter Bashing, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25065634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesnarrysarchivist/pseuds/thesnarrysarchivist
Summary: Síndrome De Estocolmo / Autor original: Snarry5evr / Traductor: The Snarry's Archivist~Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad y autoría de JK Rowling y WB.Resumen: Como el heredero de la fortuna Potter, Harry siempre ha tenido que preocuparse por qué la gente lo atrape. ¿Qué sucede cuando se permite ser "atrapado"?
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stockholm Syndrome](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6681373) by [Snarry5evr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarry5evr/pseuds/Snarry5evr). 



> ***** Nota de The Snarry's Archivist: La traducción del fic fue hecha con la venia del autor. *****  
>  ***** Quejas, aclaraciones y sugerencias: thesnarrysarchivist@gmail.com *****  
>  **Fuente original:** https://archiveofourown.org/works/6681373/chapters/15280159
> 
>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

El primer pensamiento de Harry fue: _“Maldición. Hermione se enojará. Me perdí otro almuerzo”_. Su segundo pensamiento fue: _“Realmente no quiero otra conferencia de Kingsley sobre deshacerse de mis guardaespaldas”_. Y, por supuesto, si Kingsley daba una conferencia, lo que haría, entonces vendría otra de Remus, seguida de esa mirada particular de desilusión de su padrino. En el lado positivo, esto finalmente podría convencer a Kingsley de eliminar a Robards de sus guardaespaldas. Era, después de todo, la segunda vez que Harry había abandonado al hombre. Bueno, técnicamente tercera, pero no había sido atrapado la última vez. Tal vez podría recuperar a Weasley. Claro que el chico tenía la misma edad que Harry, pero era un gran táctico y Harry estaba bastante seguro de que Hermione realmente había comenzado a acercarse al chico. ¿Y quién no lo haría? El hombre estaba Construido, con una C mayúscula. Había sido una estrella del fútbol universitario. También provenía de una familia numerosa y Harry había disfrutado escuchar las historias de Ron sobre sus hermanos y su hermana menor. Sí, hablaría con Kingsley sobre recuperar a Ron. Tan pronto como saliera de este desastre.

Harry podía sentir la frialdad del cañón de la pistola filtrándose a través de su camiseta, la presión cavando en su riñón—Hmm. Si querías una cita solo tenías que pedirla—Le dijo al hombre detrás de él.

—Cállate—Gruñó el hombre y Harry tuvo que contener un resoplido ante el intento del hombre de sonar brusco—¿Ves esa camioneta? Camina lentamente hacia ella y ni siquiera pienses en correr—En el “ni”, el arma fue empujada en su riñón y Harry se sacudió pero comenzó a caminar.

—¿Una camioneta? Bueno, eso es original. ¿Qué? ¿No hay dulces para atraerme*? —.

—Cállate—Otro pinchazo. Se dirigió hacia la camioneta estacionada casi por completo en el callejón oscuro y fue guiado hacia la parte trasera de la camioneta. Relajó su cuerpo en preparación para su escape, listo para incapacitar a su captor. El hombre lo agarró del brazo y lo detuvo—No te muevas—Harry se congeló y el hombre alcanzó la puerta de la furgoneta.

—Oh, qué caballero eres, amable señor. Abriendo la puerta para este pequeño—.

—Cállate—La puerta se abrió de golpe y Harry tuvo la impresión de un hombre alto y delgado de rodillas encerrado en la oscuridad (interesante) antes de ser arrojado. Dos hombres. Bueno, él había luchado peor.

—Mierda, Luke—Habló el otro hombre y Harry se sintió instantáneamente excitado por el timbre de la voz del hombre—Maldito incompetente. Se suponía que debías vendarle los ojos—El otro hombre se había movido sobre Harry mientras hablaba, clavándolo al piso de la camioneta.

—Oh. Está bien. Bueno, no estoy realmente interesado en BDSM—Dijo Harry cuando el nuevo hombre comenzó a atar sus manos a la espalda. Realmente debería escapar ahora.

El hombre que estaba sobre él se inclinó y Harry sintió que el largo cabello del hombre le rozaba la cara, el dulce olor a menta lo rodeaba—Solo haz lo que te dicen y pronto estarás en casa—La voz sedosa se apoderó de él. Mierda. Tal vez se quedaría un rato.

—Siga hablando así y haré lo que quiera, señor—.

Harry escuchó la puerta de la camioneta cerrarse cuando se colocó un trozo de tela sobre sus ojos, los largos dedos del hombre rozando su rostro. Harry se retorció contra el piso de la furgoneta.

—Quédate quieto—Espetó el hombre.

—Lo siento—Dijo Harry—Acabo de darme cuenta de que aparentemente _si me agrada_ el BDSM. Solo promete no lastimarme demasiado. Es mi primera vez—Se abrió otra puerta y Harry sintió que la camioneta se movía cuando alguien subió y la puerta se cerró de nuevo—Soy Harry, por cierto. Pero probablemente ya lo sepas. ¿O al azar eliges a tus compañeros de la calle? —.

—Cállate—“Luke” gruñó cuando la furgoneta comenzó.

—No te estaba hablando a ti, Chico Lindo—Dijo Harry. Volvió la cabeza hacia el hombre que aún estaba sobre él—¿Como debería llamarte? —.

—Nada—Se burló el otro hombre cuando la furgoneta comenzó a moverse.

—Suenas un poco como mi antiguo profesor de inglés. ¿Puedo llamarte Profesor? —.

—No—La voz sedosa espetó cuando se alejó de Harry.

Harry lo ignoró—Necesitaremos una palabra segura. Me gusta “madreselva”, pero si tienes una preferencia diferente, soy todo oídos—.

—¿Alguna vez te callas? —“Profesor” preguntó.

—En realidad no. Robards siempre se queja de que le doy dolor de cabeza, pero al hombre es un dolor en el culo, así que lo hace más divertido—.

—Cállate. Te dije que deberíamos haber traído una mordaza—Dijo Chico Lindo desde el frente de la camioneta.

Harry sintió que el hombre se movía a su lado y su suave cabello acarició la cara de Harry una vez más—Deberías estar callado, chico. Luke tiene mal genio—.

Harry suspiró y asintió—¿Puedo al menos sentarme? —.

—Vamos—El hombre lo agarró del brazo y ayudó a Harry a sentarse. Captó otro olor a menta. Harry se sentó en silencio mientras la camioneta conducía por la ciudad. Cerró los ojos, contando los minutos y se volvió en su cabeza.

Una hora más tarde, la furgoneta finalmente se detuvo y el hombre a su lado se movió para abrir la puerta. Harry sintió la cálida luz del sol en su rostro.

—Vamos—Le dijo el Profesor mientras envolvía su mano alrededor del brazo de Harry y tiraba. Harry se acercó al final de la camioneta y se dejó caer en el camino de grava. El hombre lo levantó y Harry tropezó con su alta figura.

—Mmm. Lo siento, Profesor. Mis piernas son un poco inestables—.

El hombre resopló y tiró de su brazo—Andando—.

Harry tropezó escaleras arriba y fue empujado a un edificio. Casi se atragantó con el humo del cigarrillo. El hombre a su lado tosió y Harry sintió pequeñas bocanadas de aire cuando el hombre agitó la mano.

—Maldición, Voldemort. Apenas puedo respirar aquí—.

Harry bufó—¿ladrón de la muerte? ¿En serio? Qué abominable denominación. ¿O ibas a por el latín Deseo de Muerte? Lo que podría respaldar totalmente—.

—Veo que Luke pudo atrapar al mocoso—Dijo una voz ronca desde la izquierda de Harry.

Giró su sonrisa “ganadora de medios” hacia la voz—¿Estamos teniendo una orgía completa o solo son ustedes tres? Y, para que quede claro, Alto Oscuro y Bochornoso y yo aquí, decidimos “madreselva” como la palabra segura—.

—¿De qué demonios está hablando? —Dijo Voz Rasposa.

—El chico no se ha callado desde que lo agarré—Ofreció Luke.

El Profesor tiró de su brazo—Necesitas callarte, Potter. Estos tipos son serios—Le susurró al oído. En voz alta habló a los demás—Lo pondré en la habitación—Empujó a Harry y Harry comenzó a caminar. Pasó a Chico Lindo Luke y golpeó su cadera contra una mesa antes de detenerlo y abrir una puerta. El Profesor lo condujo a través de la habitación y sus rodillas chocaron contra una cama—Siéntate—Harry obedeció—No te muevas—.

—¿Debería darme la vuelta también, Profesor? —.

La única respuesta fue el sonido de una puerta que se cerraba y una llave girando. Harry sonrió para sí mismo y esperó. La puerta se abrió un minuto después y Harry escuchó los pasos que cruzaban la habitación. Largos dedos lo agarraron del brazo—Levántate—.

—¿Tiempo de juego ya, Profesor? Me estaba poniendo cómodo—.

—Realmente eres bastante molesto. ¿Dónde está tu cel? —.

—¿Mi qué? —.

El hombre lo sacudió—Tu teléfono celular, idiota. ¿Dónde está? —.

—No lo tengo. Nunca llevo un cel cuando abandono a mis guardaespaldas—.

—Maldito…—El hombre comenzó a acariciar sus bolsillos—Tonto incompetente. Va a hacer que nos encierren a todos en la cárcel—Murmuró el hombre.

—Si quería sentir mi trasero, Profesor, todo lo que tenía que hacer era preguntar—.

El hombre resopló—No tiene uno—Gritó.

—Desnúdalo—Dijo Voz Rasposa desde la puerta—Busca un rastreador—.

Harry se inclinó para susurrarle al Profesor—¿Tiene que mirar? Soy un poco tímido con los extraños—.

El Profesor suspiro—Quítate los zapatos, Potter—.

Harry se quitó los zapatos y sintió al hombre agacharse para recogerlos. Se alejó—Necesitarán deshacerse de ellos en caso de que tengan un rastreador—.

Escucho el sonido de pasos en retirada y Harry sintió que le quitaban el pantalón—Finalmente a solas, Profesor. Pensé que nunca se iría—.

El hombre resopló cuando tiró de la camisa de Harry y sintió su pecho y torso.

El aliento de Harry atrapó las manos frías en su piel—Mmm. Profesor, sus manos son como hielo. Debería dejarme calentarlas—.

Agarró la muñeca de Harry y Harry sintió el tirón de su viejo y desgastado reloj plateado y negro de Mickey Mouse cuando un dedo largo se deslizó debajo de la cara—Eso es un poco crudo para el heredero Potter—.

Harry permitió que la tristeza resonara en su voz—Fue un regalo de un viejo amigo—Tragó saliva y dijo con voz ronca—Si tiene que tomarlo, tenga cuidado con eso. N-no puedo perderlo—.

El hombre dejó caer su brazo después de unos segundos y se movió alrededor de él y sintió su espalda antes de dejar caer su camisa. Harry sintió un tirón en sus pantalones.

—Cuidado, Profesor—Advirtió, el tono burlón volvió a su voz.

El hombre le bajó los jeans—Sal de ellos—.

Harry obedeció, sintiendo la corriente de aire frío en sus piernas—¿No es de muchas palabras, Profesor? Está bien. Puedo hablar lo suficiente por los dos—.

—Obviamente—.

Harry sonrió—¿Qué pasa con mis boxers, Profesor? No quisiera que sea negligente en echarme un vistazo _completo_ —El hombre no respondió ni se movió para tocarlo—Prometo comportarme, Profesor—Dijo en un tono sensual.

El hombre resopló—Eso lo dudo mucho, Potter—.

Harry sintió que el hombre se movía y un segundo después, dedos largos le rozaron el muslo y le subieron los pantalones cortos. Primero una pierna y luego la otra. Aparentemente satisfecho, los pantalones cortos volvieron a su lugar y el hombre se alejó.

—Necesitaré ayuda para volver a ponerme los jeans, Profesor—Bromeó Harry.

—Siéntate—Ordenó el hombre y Harry se sentó. Un segundo después, la puerta se cerró y fue bloqueada.

* * *

Varias horas después, Harry se despertó con el sonido de la puerta abriéndose. Se levantó y sintió unos largos dedos familiares en el brazo—Vamos—Ordenó esa sedosa voz.

Se puso de pie y dejó que el Profesor lo guiara fuera de la habitación. Fue detenido después de solo unos metros y sintió al Profesor moverse detrás de él y agarrarle las muñecas. Se le quitó el cordón de la muñeca pero el hombre se mantuvo firme en sus manos. Guió los brazos de Harry hacia su frente y los apretó con fuerza con una mano—Compórtate—Gruñó el hombre contra su oído.

—¿No prometí que lo haría, Profesor? —.

Harry sintió el frío acero deslizarse alrededor de sus muñecas cuando las esposas reemplazaron el cordón. El hombre resopló y presionó algo suave en las manos de Harry. Harry agarró la tela.

—Pantalones de dormir—Explicó el hombre—Póntelos—.

El hombre se paró directamente detrás de Harry mientras luchaba contra la suave franela—Primero tengo mi propia habitación y ahora estoy usando tu ropa. ¿Estás seguro de que no nos movemos demasiado rápido, Profesor? —.

—Cállate, idiota—Siseó. Agarró los hombros de Harry mientras se subía los pantalones y lo acomodó en una silla—Siéntate. No intentes quitarte la venda. Hay una hamburguesa frente a ti y un vaso de agua al lado—.

—¿No hay patatas fritas? —Harry hizo un puchero.

—Come—Fue la respuesta refunfuñante.

Harry se encogió de hombros y buscó cuidadosamente la hamburguesa. Encontró su cena y le dio un mordisco cuidadoso. No era de su cadena alimenticia favorita, pero serviría. Tomó varios bocados antes de buscar su bebida. Casi lo derribó, pero los rápidos reflejos del Profesor lo salvaron.

—Gracias—Tomó un largo trago y lo colocó cuidadosamente sobre la mesa—¿Supongo que Voldy y Chico Lindo fueron a entregar la nota de rescate a mi querido y viejo padre? —.

El hombre guardó silencio durante varios minutos antes de que finalmente respondiera—Si—.

Harry dio otro mordisco—Espero que sean pacientes—.

El hombre no respondió y Harry volvió a su hamburguesa. Casi había terminado cuando la puerta se abrió y dos pasos entraron a la casa.

—¿Todo listo, muchachos? —Llamó mientras tomaba un sorbo de agua.

—¿Por qué sigue ahí afuera? —Chico Lindo Luke exigió.

—Está comiendo—Respondió el Profesor en voz baja.

Harry agitó su hamburguesa en su dirección general—La próxima vez me gustaría pescado y papas fritas. La carne roja me da indigestión. ¿Enviaste tu pequeña nota de rescate a Kingsley? Exigirá prueba de vida incluso antes de intentar contactar a mi papá, por supuesto—Les dijo Harry mientras mordía su hamburguesa.

—¿Qué quieres decir con “intentar” de contactar a tu padre? — Voz Rasposa gruñó.

—Oh, Papi Querido está en Camboya. ¿O era el Caribe? Bueno, él nunca deja un itinerario, así que es un poco impredecible. Realmente, deberías haberme llevado a la mansión y haberme hecho entrar, podrías robar el lugar. Incluso tengo las combinaciones para las tres cajas fuertes. Medio millón en efectivo y gemas solo en las dos de abajo—Él pronunció el discurso en un tono despreocupadamente casual.

—¿Qué? —Chico Lindo chilló.

Harry lamió el jugo de sus dedos y tomó su agua. Terminó y sonrió en dirección del Profesor—¿Podría tener más agua por favor, Profesor? —.

Le quitaron el vaso de las manos y sintió al hombre ponerse de pie y alejarse. Regresó menos de un minuto después y Harry escuchó el _golpe_ del vaso sobre la mesa. El hombre se sentó y Harry se inclinó hacia él—Probablemente tendré que orinar después de beber toda esta agua. ¿Quieres ayudarme? —.

El hombre resopló.

—Una vez que coma, llévalo de vuelta a la habitación, Prince—Dijo Voz Rasposa—Luke tomará el turno de noche—.

Harry giró su cabeza hacia el Profesor—¿Prince? Deberías haberme dicho que estaba en medio de la realeza. Sabes, conocí a la princesa Eugenia una vez. Un poco atorada…—.

—Cállate—.

Harry se giró hacia la voz—Oh, hola, Chico Lindo. ¿Sigues aquí? —.

—Ya terminó de comer—Gruñó Chico Lindo Luke—Llévalo de vuelta a la habitación—.

El Profesor Prince se levantó y tiró de Harry y Harry dejó que lo llevara a la habitación. Entraron y el hombre lo detuvo—No te quitaré las esposas, pero pueden quedarse al frente. Si te quitas la venda de los ojos, no podrás salir de esta habitación con ella. No intentes nada estúpido—.

Harry se quedó quieto cuando el hombre salió de la habitación. Esperó a que se cerrara la puerta y el chasquido de la cerradura antes de levantar las manos para quitarse la venda. Era casi pura oscuridad además de la línea de luz que se filtraba debajo de la puerta. Cruzó y pasó las manos por la pared. Con un silencioso _hah_ de triunfo, accionó el interruptor. Era una bombilla de baja potencia, pero daba suficiente luz para distinguir la cama y la pequeña mesa de noche frente a él y otra puerta a su derecha. No había ventana y el piso y las paredes eran de concreto. Cruzó hacia la otra puerta y la abrió. Encontró otro interruptor de luz y lo encendió para encontrar una ducha de pie, un lavabo con pedestal y un solo inodoro. No había armarios para pasar, ni espejo para romper, incluso la ducha estaba abierta sin siquiera una cortina para separarla del resto del escaso baño. Alguien fue muy minucioso. Harry se encogió de hombros y apagó la luz. Regresó a la sala principal antes de sentarse al lado de la puerta. Se tumbó y cerró los ojos, esperando. Él sonrió cuando las voces se filtraron desde la cocina.

—Ve a casa, Prince. Tengo esto—Dijo Chico Lindo.

—Será mejor que no arruines esto, Luke. No te duermas. Ri-Voldemort estará aquí por la mañana y volveré tan pronto como salga del trabajo—Se burló el hombre.

—Sí. Sí. Te lo dije, tengo esto. ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser? Unas noches vigilando al mocoso y seremos ricos—.

El Profesor Prince resopló y Harry tuvo que estar de acuerdo, aunque su disensión probablemente provenía de diferentes partes de esa declaración.

Hubo movimiento al otro lado de la puerta pero no se dijo nada más. Harry estuvo en el suelo durante varias horas, escuchando y jugando con la correa de su reloj, un hábito de años pasados. Finalmente se levantó y se deslizó en la cama. Esperaba que Hermione no estuviera demasiado enojada con él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Nota del traductor:** *Oh Harry, tu pequeña mierda boca floja… ¡me agradas!


	2. Capítulo 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Harry escuchó atentamente mientras yacía en silencio. Se deslizó lentamente de la cama y cruzó la habitación. Se dejó caer en silencio al suelo y apretó la oreja contra la grieta y esperó. Podía distinguir débilmente el sonido de un televisor. No se escucharon otros sonidos. Se levantó y encendió la luz, una luz tenue que llenaba la habitación. Volvió a mirar a su alrededor y se encogió de hombros. Se trasladó al centro de la habitación y se dejó caer al suelo. Al menos Kingsley se alegraría de saber que continuaba con su régimen de ejercicio.

* * *

Harry saltó cuando llamaron a la puerta.

—Ponte la venda, mocoso—La voz llamó a través de la puerta.

Harry tomó la tela y se la pasó por la cara—No sabía que le importaba, Profesor—Gritó—Puedes entrar ahora. Estoy decente—.

La cerradura giró y Harry escuchó cuando la puerta se abrió lentamente y los pasos cruzaron el piso. Largos dedos se estiraron para tirar de la venda de los ojos.

—¿Es hora de jugar, Profesor? —

—Te he traído comida. Vamos—.

El hombre lo levantó y Harry dejó que lo llevara de vuelta a la mesa. Lo acomodó en la silla y Harry palpó la mesa frente a él y sonrió—Usted recordó—Se llevó el pescado frito a los labios y dio un mordisco saludable—Mmm. Celestial—.

El hombre resopló—Es comida chatarra—.

—Siempre puede cocinarme la cena, señor. Me encanta el linguini de camarones con pesto y un buen vaso de Muscadet. Quizás una rica mousse de chocolate para el postre—Esperó durante varios segundos antes de encogerse de hombros —¿No? Está bien—Y tomó otro bocado de su pescado. Comió en silencio durante varios minutos antes de que el otro hombre hablara.

—Te pareces a él—.

Harry levantó la cabeza—¿Hm? Oh. Te refieres a mi padre. Sí. Me parezco a él, excepto que tengo los ojos de mi madre—.

—¿En serio? —Preguntó el hombre, ¿sorpresa evidente en su voz?

Harry asintió con la cabeza—Pero supongo que no lo sabrías. ¿Conoces a mi papá? —.

—Lo conocí. Hace mucho tiempo—.

—Qué suerte—Dijo Harry con una voz que indicaba claramente que el hombre no la tenía.

El hombre resopló y Harry aceptó de todo corazón. Terminó su pescado y papas fritas antes de que el Profesor lo llevara de regreso a la habitación y lo encerrara. Harry se tumbó en el suelo junto a la puerta y cerró los ojos.

* * *

Harry solo se había movido de la puerta el tiempo suficiente para tomar un descanso en el baño, por lo que esperaba el golpe cuando llegara.

—Ponte la venda, mocoso—.

Deslizó la tela sobre sus ojos mientras se paraba y se alejaba de la puerta—Como desee, Profesor—.

La puerta se abrió y lo sacaron a la cocina—¿Ya es hora de cenar? —.

—¡Harry! —Reconoció la voz metálica de Kingsley Shacklebolt, el jefe de seguridad de su padre, a través de un teléfono.

—King. Mi hombre, ¿qué pasa? —.

—Harry James, qué demonios…—.

—Tienes tu prueba de vida—Voz Rasposa lo interrumpió.

—Quiero a Weasley de regreso—Gritó Harry—Robards es un pend…—.

—Silencio. Sácalo de aquí—Ordenó Voz Rasposa.

Harry fue empujado hacia la habitación—Solo lo llamo “King (Rey)” porque ese es su nombre—Le susurró Harry al hombre que lo guiaba—No porque él te supere en mi afecto—.

El hombre resopló y lo empujó hacia la habitación. Harry esperó a que se cerrara la cerradura antes de recostarse en el suelo, escuchando. Se preguntó si Kingsley sería capaz de localizar a su padre, si incluso lo intentaría, o si los hombres simplemente se rendirían. Deslizó su dedo debajo de la familiar banda del reloj, consolado por la tela rasposa.

* * *

—Ponte la venda, mocoso—.

Harry se levantó de la cama y tomó la tela. Según su cuenta, habían pasado dos días desde que había hablado con Kingsley—Soy todo tuyo, Mi Príncipe—Gritó.

La puerta se abrió y lo llevaron a la mesa. Se acomodó en la silla familiar—¿Y qué me trajo Mi Príncipe esta noche? —Tanteó alrededor de la mesa y encontró un emparedado. Lo recogió y lo mordió. Carne en salmuera. No estaba mal. Suspiró audiblemente decepcionado—¿No hay linguini de camarones esta noche tampoco? —.

—Lo siento—Dijo el Profesor sin ningún rastro de simpatía—No atendemos a mocosos malcriados—.

Harry frunció el ceño ante las palabras—Confía en mí. No estoy malcriado—.

El hombre resopló—Malcriado y arrogante. Al igual que tu padre. Todo lo que quieras a la punta de tus dedos—.

Harry bufó—Has estado reteniendo ese, ¿verdad? —.

—Has sido un imbécil engreído desde el momento en que te atrapamos—.

—Oh—Dijo Harry sarcásticamente—Lamento no ser el pequeño rehén aterrorizado que esperabas—.

—No respetas la autoridad—Acusó el Profesor.

Harry bufó—No _eres_ autoridad—.

—Abandonaste a tu guardaespaldas—Aclaró el Profesor.

—Era un estúpido imbécil—Replicó Harry.

—Se suponía que debía mantenerte a salvo—Rugió el hombre, golpeando su mano sobre la mesa.

Harry retrocedió en estado de shock. Comprensión amaneciendo sobre él—No esperabas que me atraparan—.

El hombre suspiro—Come tu cena—.

Harry mordió su sándwich, castigado en silencio. Comió en silencio durante varios minutos. Finalmente, preguntó en voz baja—¿Conocías a mi madre? —.

—La conocí—Respondió el hombre brevemente.

—¿Cómo era ella? —.

El hombre guardó silencio y Harry se preguntó si respondería—Era amable y cariñosa y tenía muchos amigos. Pero siempre trataba de complacer a todos los demás—.

—¿Es… fue por eso por lo que ella comenzó a consumir drogas? —.

—No tengo idea de por qué tu madre recurrió a las drogas, Potter. No habíamos viajado en el mismo círculo durante muchos años cuando comenzó a salir con tu padre—.

—Me preguntaba si sus affairs…—.

—A pesar de todos sus defectos—El Profesor lo interrumpió—Tu padre estaba muy enamorado de tu madre—Harry escuchó el roce de una silla en el linóleo y sintió al hombre moverse a su alrededor—Tengo entendido que fue fiel a ella al cien por ciento—.

—Eso es lo que dijo Sirius. Pero, bueno, es un poco parcial—.

—¿Sirius? ¿Sirius Black? —.

Harry mordió su sándwich y asintió—Él es mi padrino—.

El hombre resopló—Por supuesto que lo es. Gruesos como ladrones, esos dos—Se burló el Profesor y a Harry no le gustó el tono.

—Lo sabrías—Murmuró.

Dio un salto cuando la carne se estrelló contra la mesa a su lado. Inmediatamente fue asaltado por el ahora familiar aroma a menta cuando el suave cabello le rozó la mejilla—No. Soy. Un. Ladrón—Siseó el hombre en su oído.

Harry se giró y sintió el aliento fantasma del hombre en su mejilla—Me secuestraste. Me estás reteniendo por rescate. Le estás _robando_ a mi padre—.

—Yo. No. Quiero. El. Sucio. Dinero. De. Tu. Padre—.

—Entonces, ¿por qué haces esto? —.

El hombre se alejó y Harry extrañó el calor de su cercanía. Sintió al Profesor moverse detrás de él y sentarse en su silla vacía—Venganza—.

Harry resopló y se metió una papa en la boca—Entonces eres un idiota más grande que Chico Lindo Luke—.

—¿Por qué? —El tono le recordó a Harry a un chico petulante y casi podía ver al hombre sentado con los brazos cruzados y los labios fruncidos.

—¿Qué quisiste lograr llevándome? No puedes desangrarlo. No puedes humillarlo—.

—Lo lastimaré—Dijo el hombre con los dientes apretados—Tomando algo que ama—.

Harry se echó a reír. Deseó poder quitarse la venda de los ojos para limpiarse las lágrimas de los ojos.

—¿Qué tiene de divertido? —El Profesor exigió.

—Deberías haber secuestrado su avión o yate, si ese era tu plan. Soy inútil—.

—Eres su hijo—Dijo el hombre claramente.

—Soy su gran decepción gay. Solo se permite la presentación en los medios, y solo si tiene que hacerlo—.

—Pagará por recuperarte—Agregó como si fuera un hecho indiscutible.

Harry sacudió la cabeza y se metió otra papa en la boca—Ni siquiera sabe que estoy desaparecido—.

—Sí, él lo sabe—.

Eso detuvo a Harry—Oh. ¿Has hablado con él? —.

—Todavía no, pero…—.

Harry sacudió la cabeza otra vez, haciendo que el hombre se detuviera—¿Ha habido alguna cobertura mediática sobre mi desaparición? —.

—No. Les dijimos que no alertaran a nadie—.

Harry se metió lo último del sándwich en la boca—Entonces él nunca lo sabrá. Tratarás con Kingsley. Él hablará con Remus. Ellos pagarán el rescate. Mi padre nunca lo sabrá. Por mucho que preguntes ni siquiera hará mella en su bienes—.

Harry saltó nuevamente cuando la carne golpeó una vez más contra la mesa—Inaceptable—Espetó el hombre.

Harry se encogió de hombros y bebió un sorbo de agua—Oye, mañana ¿crees que puedes traerme unos crucigramas para algunos días? Parece que voy a estar aquí un tiempo y estoy un poco aburrido—.

—¿Cómo puedes actuar tan indiferente al respecto? —.

—Aprendí lo que valía hace mucho tiempo, Profesor—Cogió su agua y tomó un largo trago—Además, mataría por una ducha, pero no puedo quitarme la camisa—Levantó las manos esposadas.

El hombre suspiró—Termina tu cena—.

Esa noche, Harry escuchó al Profesor y a Voldy discutir lo que Harry había revelado. Luego hicieron una llamada a Kingsley, exigiendo hablar con James Potter. Harry suspiro. Pasarían semanas antes de que saliera de aquí.

* * *

—Ponte la venda, mocoso—.

Harry se arrastró de la cama y se puso la venda—Soy tuyo para tomar, Mi Príncipe—.

La puerta se abrió y Harry fue asaltado por un delicioso olor.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Eso es pizza? —Se dirigió hacia la cocina—Podría besarte—.

—Preferiría que no lo hicieras—Dijo el Profesor mientras conducía a Harry a una silla—Trata de dejarme algunas rebanadas, mocoso—.

Harry asintió mientras buscaba la caja de pizza. Él arrancó un trozo y lo mordió. Un suave gemido se escapó de sus labios ante el sabor familiar—Zabini’s. Olvida el beso, Profesor. Te daría una puta mamada por esto—.

El hombre se atragantó con sus palabras, pero Harry lo ignoró y le dio otro mordisco. Un suave suspiro de satisfacción se deslizó de sus labios. Asombroso. Muy brillante. Los movimientos del Profesor apenas se registraron para Harry mientras se movía por la sala, antes de finalmente sentarse en su asiento habitual.

—Tienes salsa en la mejilla, Potter—.

—¿Hmm? Oh—Se limpió la cara—¿Mejor? —.

El hombre resopló—Ni siquiera la mejilla derecha. Aquí, déjame—.

Harry sintió la textura áspera de la servilleta rozar su mejilla—Gracias, Profesor—Se metió el último bocado en la boca y buscó otro.

—Necesitas una afeitada—.

—¿Estás ofreciendo? Porque dudo que Voldy me deje tener una navaja—.

—No soy un valet, Potter—.

Harry se inclinó y le sonrió—Pero hiciste un buen trabajo desnudándome antes—.

—Come tu pizza—.

Harry felizmente regresó a su cena. Cuando llegó el momento de que Harry regresara a la habitación, el Profesor agarró algo de la mesa mientras se paraban y lo condujo a la habitación.

—No te muevas—Dijo mientras pasaba a Harry, colocaba algo en la cama y salía de la habitación.

Tan pronto como la cerradura se colocó en su lugar, Harry arrancó la venda de los ojos. Una simple bolsa marrón descansaba sobre la cama. Se acercó a la cama y vertió el contenido. Otro par de pantalones de pijama, calzoncillos limpios y camiseta, un cepillo de dientes, pasta de dientes y una pastilla de jabón. Cielo. También se cayeron varios periódicos y un lápiz. Volvió corriendo por la habitación y presionó una mano contra la puerta.

—Gracias Profesor—.

Escuchó al hombre resoplar al otro lado—Te conseguiré una toalla después de la reunión de esta noche y te quitaré la camisa una vez que los demás se hayan ido, Potter—.

Harry asintió y luego recordó que el hombre no podía verlo—Ok, gracias—.

Regresó a su pila de tesoros, recogió el cepillo de dientes, la pasta y el jabón y lo llevó al baño. Luego se sentó junto a la puerta y extendió uno de los crucigramas debajo de él.

—Hey, Profesor—Gritó Harry algún tiempo después—¿Cuál es una palabra de siete letras para un plan sistemático? —.

—Estoy seguro de que si abordaras las pistas de ocho o nueve abajo, serías capaz de determinar la respuesta correcta, Potter—.

—Imbécil—Murmuró Harry y creyó oír una suave risa.

El crucigrama del domingo estaba extendido en el medio del piso, con el lápiz abandonado encima mientras Harry yacía al lado de la puerta, escuchando la conversación. Chico Lindo se estaba poniendo ansioso. Voldy se estaba frustrando. Harry levantó las manos y miró el reloj que Alastor le había regalado en su decimotercer cumpleaños. No era judío, pero Alastor lo era y se lo había regalado con un regalo tradicional de la familia Moody de un Bar Mitzvah. No era nada especial, ni siquiera digital, un diseño analógico simple con las manos enguantadas de Mickey señalando la hora apropiada (a veces), pero tenía un significado especial para él. Echó un vistazo a los diales a un lado, desgastados casi sin problemas por el manejo constante, y pensó en el Profesor. El hombre lo intrigó. Harry suspiró y bajó las manos.

El trío del otro lado de la puerta, finalmente decidió esperar unos días más antes de tomar una decisión y Harry escuchó a Chico Lindo prometer regresar en unas horas. Harry rodó por la habitación y miró el crucigrama. Unos minutos más tarde llamaron a la puerta.

—Ponte la venda, mocoso—.

Harry se puso de pie y deslizó la tela sobre sus ojos—Estoy bien—.

La puerta se abrió y el Profesor entró—Mira, Potter, no hay una manera fácil de hacer esto. Si trato de quitarte la camisa, corro el riesgo de quitarte la venda de los ojos. Entonces, en contra de mi mejor juicio, voy a confiar en ti. Lleva tus cosas al baño y te desabrocharé. Estaré justo afuera de la puerta, así que no intentes nada estúpido. Una vez que termines la ducha y te arregles, ponte la venda y saca las manos puerta para que pueda volver a esposarte. Entonces puedes volver a salir. ¿Crees que puedes manejar esas instrucciones? —.

Harry asintió—Aprecio su fe, señor—.

—Tengo la sensación de que me arrepentiré de esto. Aquí—Empujó una toalla y la ropa extra de Harry en sus manos—Mierda—Las apartó y caminó hacia el baño. Regresó unos segundos después—Tus cosas están ahí dentro—Condujo a Harry hacia el baño—Manos, Potter. Y te advierto…—.

—Lo tengo, Profesor. No es un asunto gracioso. ¿Me cuidaría el reloj? —.

El hombre le agarró las muñecas—Tienes diez minutos—Dijo mientras le sacaba el reloj de la muñeca.

—¡Diez minutos! Eso no es tiempo suficiente para una buena paja y una ducha—.

—¿Cómo diablos puedes pensar en la satisfacción sexual, Potter? —Gritó el Profesor—Eres un maldito prisionero—.

Harry sintió que le caían los puños de las muñecas y se los frotó—Tengo veinticinco años y he estado encerrado aquí durante casi una semana. Así que, a menos que estés ofreciendo...—Extendió la mano y pasó una mano por el cuello del hombre.

El Profesor se echó hacia atrás y apartó la mano, pero Harry había atrapado el tirón en su aliento el segundo antes de separarse—Diez minutos, Potter—Repitió.

Se encogió de hombros y regresó al baño—Intentaré callarme—Y cerró la puerta. Se arrancó la venda de los ojos y se miró la mano. En realidad había tocado al hombre. Infierno sangriento. Había sido suave y cálido. Harry gimió para sí mismo. Maldición. Se desnudó rápidamente y se metió debajo de la ducha. No le llevó mucho tiempo ajustar la temperatura del agua y rápidamente se pasó el jabón por el cuerpo y por el cabello. Pensamientos del Profesor corriendo por su mente. No sabía por qué estaba tan fascinado con el hombre. Demonios, ya debería haber regresado a su apartamento. Pero el hombre lo había intrigado desde el momento en que había retenido a Harry. Harry recordó las pocas veces que el cabello del Profesor le había rozado la cara. Tan suave. Harry contuvo un gemido cuando comenzó a acariciarse. Mierda. El Profesor tenía razón. No debería estar pensando en uno de sus captores así. Pero no sentía que el Profesor fuera _realmente_ un carcelero. Sabía que si se trataba de eso, el hombre lo protegería. No sabía cómo lo sabía, era un sentimiento, pero Alastor siempre le había dicho que tenía buenos instintos. Había algo en el Profesor que hacía que el corazón de Harry se acelerara. Su suave cabello rozando la piel de Harry. Su familiar olor a menta llenó los sentidos de Harry. Harry se acarició más rápido y jadeó mientras se derramaba sobre su mano.

Se lavó rápidamente y usó la toalla para secarse antes de ponerse la ropa limpia. Se cubrió los ojos con la venda.

—Ya terminé, Profesor—Gritó.

Oyó que la puerta se abría ligeramente—Pon tus manos aquí, Potter—.

Harry obedeció y sintió el frío metal cerrarse alrededor de su muñeca antes de que el Profesor volviera a ponerle el reloj—Traeré tu ropa. Haré que la limpien—La puerta se abrió y el Profesor pasó junto a él para recoger la toalla y la ropa sucia.

Harry escuchó al hombre cruzar la habitación—Profesor—Los pasos se detuvieron—Espero no haber sido demasiado ruidoso en la ducha—Él sonrió mientras los pasos continuaban hacia la puerta.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

—Profesor, ¿cuál es una palabra de nueve letras para Supremo? —Era la mitad de su segunda semana e incluso Harry podía sentir la tensión que emanaba de los otros hombres. Se estaban poniendo ansiosos. Agravado por la falta de respuesta de James Potter. Bueno, únanse al club, amigos, pensó Harry.

Escuchó al hombre suspirar en voz baja—¿Pensé que te gustaba hacer crucigramas? —.

Harry mordió su taco—En realidad, soy una basura con ellos, pero Weasley me interesó en intentarlos. Hermione generalmente me ayuda un poco antes de quitármelo y terminarlo. Cartas por otro lado, Poker. Mendigo-mi-vecino. Piquet. Soy un as en todos ellos. Weasley odiaba jugar conmigo—.

—Mencionaste este Weasley a Kingsley. ¿Quién es él? —.

—Era uno de mis guardaespaldas—.

—¿Uno que te deshiciste? ¿Qué lo despidieran también? — Harry podía escuchar el hielo en la voz del Profesor.

—En realidad, Ron es el único al que nunca abandoné. Me atrapó. Respetaba eso—.

El Profesor se movió en su asiento, como si se volviera para mirar a Harry—¿Por qué fue sacado de tu equipo entonces? —.

Harry se congeló, el taco a medio camino de su boca. La enfermedad lo invadió cuando los recuerdos lo asaltaron. Dejó caer la comida sin comer y echó la silla hacia atrás—Estoy listo para regresar a mi habitación, Profesor. Ya no tengo hambre—.

—¿Harry? —Escuchó la pregunta en la voz del hombre. Harry sacudió la cabeza y retrocedió hacia la habitación. Corrió hacia el borde del mostrador y se dio la vuelta, agitando las manos buscando el pomo de la puerta—Harry—La voz llamó desde un largo túnel. La perilla se deslizó de sus palmas sudorosas dos veces antes de que finalmente lograra abrir la puerta y tropezar dentro. Cerró la puerta de golpe y se apoyó contra ella, arrancándose la venda de los ojos. Los gritos se apoderaron de él y corrió hacia el baño, arrodillándose a tiempo para que las arcadas se apoderaran de su cuerpo.

No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había estado sentado allí, sacando sus entrañas en el inodoro, sollozando, sacudiendo su cuerpo. Le pusieron una taza en las manos y se enjuagó la boca. Le pusieron una franela fría contra la cara y el Profesor lo levantó y lo llevó a la cama. Se quedó allí, temblando cuando el Profesor le pasó una mano reconfortante por la espalda. Su voz era suave contra su cuello cuando finalmente habló—Le dijiste a Kingsley que querías que volviera Weasley. ¿Entonces está vivo? —.

Harry asintió con la cabeza—Estaba herido. Hace dos años. Acaba de comenzar a asumir tareas nuevamente—Harry se levantó, cuidadoso de mantener los ojos apartados del Profesor. Su venda apareció delante de él.

—Háblame de él—La voz suave lo alentó y Harry se dio cuenta de lo cerca que había estado de enamorarse de este hombre en tan poco tiempo, un pensamiento oscuro en su mente oscura. Tomó la venda ofrecida y se la puso antes de darse la vuelta y deslizarse de nuevo en la cama, su espalda contra la fría pared de concreto.

—Cuando me estaba preparando para ir a la Uni, mi padre y yo nos metimos en una gran pelea. No quería que me siguiera un gran guardaespaldas corpulento, pero dijo que necesitaba protección ya que claramente no podía protegerme por mí mismo—Harry se burló del recuerdo—Kingsley intervino, dijo que sabía de una familia que tenía un hijo de mi edad, estaba obteniendo una beca de fútbol para la misma universidad a la que me habían aceptado—.

—El Sr. Weasley—Adivinó el Profesor.

Harry asintió con la cabeza—Era brillante. As del ajedrez. Un verdadero estratega. No puedo decirte de cuántas estúpidas apariciones publicitarias me sacó. Incluso se llevó bien con Mione y eso no es fácil—.

—¿Mione? —.

—Hermione. Estábamos juntos en Charterhouse. La misma casa y todo. Ella es bastante inteligente. Hubiera sido un Gownboy* si aún la hubieran ordenado de esa manera. De todos modos, puede ser molesta cuando llega a la tangente, pero Ron pudo manejarla. Los tres nos acercamos bastante, pero Ron nunca olvidó su trabajo—Harry se sentó, perdido en sus pensamientos. La mano en su brazo lo trajo de vuelta.

—Entonces, ¿qué pasó? —La voz suave lo alentó.

—Maldito idiota Malfoy—Escupió Harry venenosamente. Hubo un jadeo agudo a su lado, pero no se registró ya que Harry solo vio rojo—También era estudiante en Charterhouse. Maldita Daviesite. Era un chico mimado. “Mi papi esto” y “Mi padre aquello”. Pensaba que era mejor que todos. No tenía amigos. Eras seguidor o víctima—.

—¿Supongo que no fuiste un seguidor? —.

Harry bufó—No es muy probable. Hermione era una estudiante apadrinada. A Malfoy no le gustó eso, Dinero Viejo que es. La llamó por algunos nombres. Le di una patada en el trasero. Entre al equipo de fútbol, él no lo hizo. Uno de sus bisabuelos había sido uno de los Stoke Ramblers originales, al menos eso fue lo que dijo. Así que, sí, le molestó que entrara el equipo cuando él no lo hizo. Cosas así durante toda la escuela. Nuestro tercer año en la universidad, Malfoy fue transferido. Regreso a Charter de nuevo, solo que esta vez tenía un par de secuaces. Crabbe y Goyle. Cerca del final de ese año, Hermione se había involucrado mucho en el programa de teatro. Se estaban preparando para una producción u otra y necesitaban accesorios almacenados en un almacén cerca del campus. Ron y yo fuimos a ayudarla a checar. La amenaza y sus matones nos siguieron, nos arrinconaron en el almacén. Ni siquiera recuerdo todo. Hubo palabras, empujones. Crabbe con su siempre -presenta cigarrillo colgando de sus labios. Algo se derramó. Pintura delgada, creo. De todos modos, el cigarrillo se cayó y empezó el fuego—.

Harry respiró hondo recordando el olor acre—Me tropecé, quedé atrapado debajo de un armario o algo así. Mione salió bien pero yo era la responsabilidad de Ron. Volvió por mí, me sacó. Luego apareció Crabbe. Decidió terminar la discusión. En medio de un puto fuego en el almacén, el maldito gilipollas pensó que era una buena idea tener una puñetera pelea a puñetazos. Creo que... una viga o algo así—Sacudió la cabeza tratando de aclarar la imagen de la madera en llamas que caía hacia ellos—No sé, caí sobre ellos. Los bomberos ya estaban allí. Hermione sacó su teléfono en el momento en que estuvo a salvo. Uno de ellos me sacó. Para cuando atraparon a Ron, estaba cubierto de quemaduras de tercer grado. Una pierna rota en dos lugares. Pagué las facturas de su hospital y rehabilitación, en ese momento era más que un simple guardaespaldas. Era mi mejor amigo—.

—¿Y los otros? —El Profesor dijo después de un minuto de silencio—¿Malfoy? —.

La risa que escapó de los labios de Harry fue dura, amarga—El maldito cobarde fue el primero en salir. Sin embargo, eso volvió a morderle el culo—.

—¿Cómo es eso? —.

—Lo atrapó la cámara de enfrente, huyendo de la escena como una rata culpable. Su padre terminó pagando los daños. Pero su dinero estaba atado a la propiedad, me dijeron que no tenían muchos ingresos disponibles. Escuché que golpeó a la familia muy duramente y Malfoy fue expulsado de la universidad. Sin embargo, me siento mal por sus padres. Un imbécil sin valor por hijo, terminó por desangrarlos—.

—¿Y los otros dos? ¿Goyle? —.

Harry se encogió de hombros—Expulsado de la universidad, eso es todo lo que sé—.

—¿Crabbe? —El nombre era un susurro, casi como si el hombre supiera el efecto que tendría en Harry.

Harry ni siquiera llegó al baño antes de ponerse a cuatro patas, agitado. Sin embargo, no surgió nada. No quedaba nada. Sintió la mano del Profesor en su espalda, frotando círculos suaves. Tragó aire—Estaba allí, cuando sacaron su cuerpo. No creo que lo hubieran descubierto si hubieran sabido que todavía estaba allí. Pero no tengo permitido hablar con la policía sin un abogado presente. Regla Potter número uno. Kingsley había ido al hospital con Ron y Remus apareció un poco más tarde. Así que todavía estaba dando mi declaración cuando lo sacaron—Harry sintió la tela mojada contra su cara y se la arrancó—Estaba negro y tan, tan irreconocible. Dios, nadie merece eso. Nadie merece morir así, Profesor. Tuvieron a Ron en coma durante semanas y todavía gruñó en agonía cuando las drogas desaparecieron. Lo escuché. Estaba allí. Ni siquiera puedo empezar a imaginarme que tu carne se quemara sobre tu cuerpo. Fui al funeral, solo, ya sabes. Sentí que tenía que hacerlo. Su madre no me conocía. Le dijo que era un conocido de la escuela. Ella dijo que era agradable que alguien apareciera. Él lo llevó a su muerte y el maldito Malfoy ni siquiera tuvo el descaro de ir a su maldito funeral—Harry dejó que los sollozos sacudieran su cuerpo. No estaba seguro de en qué momento el Profesor lo derribó, descansando su cabeza en el regazo del hombre. Harry se durmió con la sensación de largos dedos acariciando su cabello.

* * *

Harry se despertó desorientado, sus ojos se sentían arenosos. Se los frotó y gimió al recordar la noche anterior. Maldición. No había hablado de esa noche desde que había sucedido. ¿Qué tenía el Profesor que hizo que Harry derramara sus entrañas? Harry se dio la vuelta y vio la venda y dos tacos sin comer en la mesita de noche. Agradecido por la consideración del hombre, agarró los tacos y se los metió en la boca. Entre perder su cena y la tormenta emocional de anoche se estaba muriendo de hambre. Una vez que terminó el segundo taco, se dirigió al baño y se echó agua fría en la cara antes de cepillarse los dientes y usar el retrete. Como de costumbre, dejó la luz del baño encendida y se acercó a la puerta. Escuchó murmullos, así que se dejó caer al suelo y escuchó.

—No me gusta para nada, Tom—Decía Chico Lindo.

—Querías esto tanto como yo, Lucius—Respondió Voz Rasposa.

—Al maldito bastardo no le importa en absoluto el chico—Dijo Luke/Lucius—Ha pasado más de una semana y se niega a hablar con nosotros—.

—Kingsley está mintiendo. Potter probablemente esté regresando de donde sea que esté—.

Harry lo dudaba mucho. La temporada de esquí se acercaba. Padre necesitaba un bronceado decente antes de llegar a las pistas.

—No. Kingsley dijo que Potter se niega a pagar el rescate. Dijo que era demasiado—Se quejó Luke/Lucius.

—Están negociando—Dijo Voz Rasposa Tom sin darse cuenta.

No. Su padre no negoció. Eran las condiciones de James Potter o nada. Y Harry siempre fue Nada. Discutieron durante varios minutos más antes de que Tom “Voz Rasposa” Deseo de Muerte enviara a Luke “Chico Lindo” Lucius. Harry finalmente se levantó y encendió la luz antes de agarrar el crucigrama que el Profesor había dejado el día anterior.

* * *

—Con los ojos vendados, Harry—.

El corazón de Harry atrapó el sonido de su nombre en los labios del Profesor—Espera. Necesito una palabra de nueve letras para Corrupto—.

Harry escuchó el exasperado suspiro a través de la puerta—Depravado—.

Harry sonrió—Ooh. Eso suena divertido—Completó las letras y agarró la venda de los ojos—Está bien, estoy listo—.

La puerta se abrió y Harry caminó hacia ella, extendiendo sus manos. Sintió que los largos dedos del Profesor le rodeaban el brazo y lo conducían a la mesa. Se instaló y encontró el pescado y las papas fritas de inmediato.

—Pensé que podrías necesitar algo de comida reconfortante. Después de anoche—Explicó el Profesor.

Harry sonrió suavemente al hombre—Gracias, Profesor. Yo... lo siento por eso—.

Sintió una mano cubrir la suya—No. Está bien, Harry. Debe haber sido una experiencia traumática—.

Harry asintió y mordió su pescado—Realmente no he hablado de eso con nadie—.

—¿Ni siquiera tu terapeuta? —El Profesor preguntó cuando Harry escuchó el sonido familiar de él recostándose en su silla.

Harry bufó—¿Terapeuta? Solo porque soy un chico rico no significa que vaya a terapia—.

Podía escuchar la sonrisa en la voz del Profesor cuando hablaba—Pensé que todos ustedes, chicos ricos mimados, tenían terapeutas—.

Harry agitó una papa en su dirección—Pensé que te había dicho que no estaba malcriado. Además, mi padre no cree que necesite un terapeuta—Harry bajó la voz en una justa imitación de su padre—No haces nada más que estar sentado todo el día, Harry. ¿De qué tienes que quejarse con un maldito terapeuta? Si necesitas consejo, habla con Sirius, eso es para lo que padrinos son. Si es sobre la escuela, habla con Remus. Ah, gracias, Padre. Muy útil—Volvió a su pescado y papas fritas.

Después de un tramo de silencio, el Profesor finalmente habló—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que viste a tu padre, Harry? —.

Harry fue devuelto por el tono tierno en la pregunta del hombre—¿En persona? —.

—Si—.

Harry se encogió de hombros mientras le daba un mordisco a la papa y buscaba su agua—Creo que justo después del incendio. A mi padre le gusta participar en todos los litigios—.

—¿Quieres decir que no has visto a tu padre en casi dos años? —.

Harry pensó por un momento y asintió—Suena correcto—.

—Pero...—.

—Oh, no empiece a sentir lástima por mí, Profesor. Tengo a Remus y Kingsley y Mione. Y a Ron cuando lo recupere—.

El hombre se aclaró la garganta y Harry volvió a su cena. Una vez que terminó, el Profesor lo condujo de regreso a la habitación y tomó sus muñecas.

—Pensé que te gustaría una ducha—.

—Eso suena maravilloso, Profesor—Suspiró Harry—Sabes, podrías dejar las esposas y unirte a mí—.

Harry casi podía escuchar al hombre poner los ojos en blanco mientras abría las esposas y empujaba un bulto en sus brazos—Lavé tu ropa de la semana pasada—.

—Qué completamente doméstico, Profesor—Ronroneó Harry.

El hombre lo empujó hacia el baño—Diez minutos, Potter—.

—Trataré de mantener el ruido bajo—Bromeó Harry mientras la puerta se cerraba detrás de él. Se quitó la venda de los ojos y dejó la ropa y la toalla en el inodoro, colocando su reloj entre la camisa y los pantalones para que no se mojara. Se metió bajo la ducha tibia, con pensamientos corriendo por su mente. Sabía que era casi la hora de irse a casa, pero ¿cómo podía mantener al Profesor a salvo? ¿Había alguna manera de proteger al hombre que había venido a cuidarlo? Se lavó rápidamente y se volvió a vestir con la ropa limpia.

—Ya terminé, Profesor—Gritó mientras deslizaba la venda.

La puerta se abrió—Manos—Extendió las manos y las esposas se deslizaron alrededor de sus muñecas—Ven aquí, Potter—El Profesor lo llevó al centro de la sala y sus rodillas golpearon algo duro—Siéntate—.

Usó sus manos para guiarse hasta la silla y se sentó. Sintió que el otro hombre se movía a su alrededor y algo chocó contra el respaldo de su silla.

—Puede quitarse la venda de los ojos, pero no mires hacia atrás—Alentó el Profesor.

Harry levantó la mano tentativamente y se quitó la venda de los ojos. Estaba sentado en una silla de madera, una de la cocina muy probablemente, y la mesita de noche había sido arrastrada por el suelo.

—Encuentro estas tardes tediosas, Potter—Dijo el Profesor arrastrando las palabras—Y dado que afirmas ser un jugador de cartas adecuado, me tomé la libertad de adquirir un mazo. Si aceptas evitar mirarme…—.

—Oh, absolutamente, Profesor. ¡Sí! —Harry estuvo de acuerdo rápidamente.

La suave risa del hombre reverberó en Harry. Un segundo después, Harry escuchó el sonido distintivo de las cartas barajadas. Las siguientes horas parecieron volar para Harry. Jugaron piquet y mendigar-a-mi-vecino y hablaron de cosas sin importancia. Harry sabía evitar cualquier cosa que pudiera revelar la identidad real del Profesor. Así que hablaron de música (ambos disfrutaron los clásicos), el teatro (el Profesor disfrutaba de óperas mientras Harry prefería Broadway), libros (novelas policiales para ambos) e incluso televisión (Harry disfrutaba de series mientras el Profesor prefirió documentales). Durante la noche, Harry siguió mirando de reojo los dedos largos y la piel pálida. Las uñas estaban meticulosamente arregladas y los dedos se movían con una destreza practicada. ¡Harry casi podía imaginarlos moviéndose sobre su cuerpo, brillando con aceite mientras resbalaban! Tendría que masturbarse en el inodoro. No es algo que haya hecho en años.

—Deberíamos dejarlo por esta noche, Harry. Luke estará aquí pronto—.

Harry fue sacado de su fantasía y asintió—Está bien. Gracias por todo. La ducha. Las cartas. La conversación—Se puso la venda de los ojos—Fue agradable—.

El Profesor pareció dudar—Ve a sentarte en la cama, Harry. Necesito volver a poner los muebles—.

Harry asintió, se acercó a la cama y se sentó. Escuchó mientras la mesa de noche se deslizaba por el suelo y las sillas eran arrastradas. Hubo más movimiento por la habitación y Harry asumió que el hombre había ido a recoger su ropa sucia.

—Buenas noches, Potter—Dijo el Profesor al lado de la puerta.

—Profesor—Gritó Harry después de él. No hubo movimiento, así que Harry asumió que el hombre estaba esperando que él hablara—Siento el que me atraparan—.

Hubo un suave suspiro—Yo también, Harry. Yo también—.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Notas del Autor:** Charterhouse es una escuela pública en Gran Bretaña. Gownboys es donde los mejores académicos fueron ubicados en los primeros días de la escuela. Stoke Ramblers fundó la Liga de Fútbol en Inglaterra. (Según Wikipedia)


	4. Capítulo 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Pasaron el viernes por la noche jugando a las cartas otra vez. En un momento, Harry tuvo que contenerse físicamente para no estirarse y acariciar esos largos dedos. De vez en cuando también vislumbraba cabello negro. Harry recordó la sensación de rozar su mejilla. El hombre era inteligente, sarcástico, con un sentido del humor seco. Cuando terminó la noche y el Profesor fue a recoger las cartas, Harry finalmente se acercó a la mesa para envolver sus manos alrededor de las del otro. Esperaba que el hombre se alejara y se sorprendió gratamente cuando no lo hizo. Se sentaron allí, tomados de la mano durante varios minutos.

La voz ronca del Profesor finalmente rompió el silencio—Me tengo que ir, Harry. Él estará aquí pronto—.

Harry asintió y se apartó, agarrando la venda y deslizándola. Se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la cama mientras el Profesor volvía a colocar los muebles.

* * *

El sábado por la tarde, Harry yacía junto a la puerta escuchando a los hombres discutir al otro lado de la puerta. Chico Lindo quería dejarlo ir y reducir sus pérdidas. Voldy no estaba dispuesto a rendirse todavía. Mañana sería su tercer domingo. Echó un vistazo a su reloj. Todavía no estaba listo para renunciar al Profesor. Se levantó y agarró las cartas de la mesita de noche. Se acomodó en la cama y extendió una mano de paciencia.

* * *

—Ponte la venda, mocoso—.

Harry recogió las tarjetas y las metió debajo de la almohada antes de deslizar la venda—Entra, Mi Príncipe—.

La puerta se abrió y Harry se deslizó de la cama y cruzó la habitación. El Profesor lo agarró del brazo—No estoy solo—Siseó en voz baja y lo empujó hacia la mesa de la cocina, presionándolo contra la silla—Come—Dijo con brusquedad.

Harry casi podía saborear la tensión en el aire cuando extendió la mano y encontró la hamburguesa—¿Disensión entre las filas, Capitán? —.

—Cállate—.

Harry giró su cabeza hacia la voz—Oh, qué agradable. Toda la familia está aquí—Dijo impasible.

Harry mordió la jugosa hamburguesa. Mmm. Mejor que el anterior.

Voz Rasposa finalmente habló—Cuando termines de comer, llamarás a tu padre—.

Harry lamió el jugo de su meñique lentamente, saboreando el delicioso sabor—No puedo—Tomó otro bocado.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que no puedes? —.

—No tengo su número—Otro bocado.

El hombre frente a él gruñó—Entonces, ¿cómo te pones en contacto con él? —.

—No lo hago—Harry dijo simplemente.

Una mano se estrelló contra la mesa—Maldición, muchacho—.

—Harry—Dijo el Profesor, su voz llena de advertencia.

Harry suspiró y dejó su hamburguesa—Miren, si necesito algo voy a Remus. Si mi padre necesita hablar conmigo, me llama, generalmente por satélite—.

—¿Y si necesitas algo de tu padre? —Voz Rasposa gruñó lentamente.

—¿Qué necesitaría de él? Se los dije, Remus se encarga de lo que necesito. Si no hay cobertura de los medios o una forma de publicidad, mi papá no tiene…—.

—Los medios han sido alertados—Interrumpió el Profesor suavemente.

Harry sintió caer el fondo de su estómago—¿Cuánto tiempo? —.

—Ha estado en los periódicos durante una semana—Dijo el Profesor.

Harry asintió con la cabeza—¿Ha respondido mi padre? —.

—Se emitió una declaración…—.

—¿James Potter se puso delante de la cámara para emitir una declaración? —Harry sabía que había gritado a sus captores, pero no pudo encontrar la energía para preocuparse.

—No—Fue la suave respuesta del Profesor.

Harry se levantó y se apartó de la mesa. —Entonces lo siento, caballeros. Han perdido todo nuestro tiempo—Volvió a su habitación y cerró la puerta antes de cruzar a la cama. Se quitó la venda de los ojos y se sentó, mirando hacia donde inconscientemente sus dedos jugaban con su reloj. Había esperado demasiado. No había seguido el plan y este era su castigo. Su padre le estaba haciendo saber que había terminado con él, y finalmente se había lavado las manos de su mayor decepción. No sabía cuánto tiempo estuvo sentado mirando fijamente su reloj antes de que llamaran a la puerta.

—Ponte la venda, mocoso—Las palabras eran suaves, tiernas.

Harry obedeció—Está bien, Profesor—.

La puerta se abrió y el hombre cruzó la habitación—Si voy a seguir siendo tu servicio de habitaciones, espero una propina—Harry sonrió débilmente ante el tono burlón, pero no pudo encontrar la energía para responder. La cama se hundió cuando se sentó y puso una mano reconfortante sobre la espalda de Harry—¿Es tan malo todo eso, Harry? —.

—¿Se han ido? —.

—Sí. Volverán mañana para decidir a dónde ir desde aquí—.

Harry se aferró desesperadamente al hombre y agarró su camisa—Tiene que salir de aquí, Profesor. Tiene que limpiar cada rastro de que estuvo aquí e irse—.

—No puedo dejarte aquí. Harry. No te dejaré a merced de esos hombres. No los conoces—Su mano se deslizó de la espalda de Harry para sacar los dedos de su camisa y colocó la mano de Harry en su propio regazo.

—No entiendes—Suplicó Harry—Mi padre me repudió. Había un plan. Ni siquiera debería haber llegado a la camioneta. Pero no seguí el protocolo. No entonces. No en la camioneta. Ninguna de estas últimas semanas. No lo hice. No cumplí mi parte y ahora él me ha repudiado. James Potter tiene Reglas, y si no las juegas, no le eres de utilidad. He estado bordeando la línea durante años, esta era la excusa final que necesitaba. Remus, Mione, Ron y Kingsley quieren que regrese, harán una misión de rescate. Es su única opción. No puedo dejarte ir con esos hombres. No eres como ellos—.

Sintió al Profesor moverse y ponerse de pie—¿Cómo puedes decir eso, Harry? No me conoces—.

—Sé que me has cuidado. Alimentado, dejaste ducharme, me mantienes entretenido. Sé que eres inteligente, sarcástico, divertido. Creo que mi padre debe haberte cabreado en el pasado; bienvenido a el club, por cierto. Pero creo que tú y mi madre deben haber estado cerca en algún momento. ¿Por qué si no me cuidarías? Sé que me fascinas. Sé que quiero conocerte mejor, pero si eres atrapado, eso no puede suceder—.

—Ayudé a secuestrarte. Ayudé a retenerte—Dijo el Profesor desesperadamente.

Harry se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia donde el Profesor estaba caminando. Extendió la mano y lo agarró, deteniéndolo en seco. Él movió sus manos, subiendo por el torso del hombre, sobre su pecho y su cuello hasta que pudo sentir el pulso rápido del hombre bajo sus dedos—Me estabas protegiendo—Se levantó y sus labios se conectaron con los del Profesor. El hombre jadeó sorprendido y Harry aprovechó la oportunidad para presionar su lengua dentro de la boca del hombre. El Profesor se mantuvo rígido mientras los labios de Harry se movían sobre su suave boca, su lengua acariciaba la del hombre mayor. El Profesor gimió en su boca y agarró los brazos de Harry y lo atrajo más cerca, tomando el beso cuando su boca y lengua cobraron vida contra Harry. Moviéndose sobre Harry, metiéndose en su boca, mordisqueando sus labios. Se echó hacia atrás, jadeando.

—No podemos. Necesitas… necesitas comer—.

Harry escuchó mientras los pasos del Profesor salían rápidamente de la habitación. Se arrancó la venda de los ojos y la arrojó al suelo con frustración. ¡Mierda! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Mierda!

* * *

—Ponte la venda, mocoso—.

Harry tomó la tela y se la pasó por la cabeza—Entra en mi salón, dijo la araña para…—.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y fuertes pasos golpearon la habitación. Dedos delgados y huesudos lo arrastraron de la cama—Oh, hola, Chico Lindo—.

—Cállate—Gruñó el hombre mientras lo arrastraba fuera de la habitación. Llevó a Harry a la cocina y lo empujó hacia una silla—Dijiste que podías llevarnos a la mansión de tu padre—.

Harry sonrió para sí mismo. Sabía que eventualmente volverían a esto. Ahora era su oportunidad de sacar al Profesor de aquí, mantenerlo a salvo. Sacudió la cabeza—Podría haberlo hecho, antes de que entregaras la nota de rescate. Una vez que tuvieron la confirmación de que me habían tomado, se tomaron medidas de seguridad adicionales. Si piso la finca, ese lugar estará rodeado de policías en cinco minutos—.

Hubo un gruñido de frustración a su derecha.

—¿Qué hay de Black? —Dijo Voz Rasposa a través de lo que sonaban como dientes apretados.

—Él tampoco pagará un rescate—Le dijo Harry—Nunca iría en contra de los deseos de mi padre—.

—¡Maldición! No pasé por todo esto solo para salir con las manos vacías—.

—Cálmate, Chico Lindo. Ustedes están pasando por alto una opción más—.

—¿Qué? —Chico Lindo dijo, sonando casi desesperado.

Harry les dio su sonrisa “ganadora de medios”—Yo—.

* * *

Harry estaba seguro de que fue el único que escuchó el suave jadeo.

—¿De qué estás hablando, muchacho? —Exigió Voz Rasposa.

Gancho. Línea. Y hundidor. Harry reprimió una sonrisa de autocomplacencia—Tengo mi propio departamento y no está tan protegido como la propiedad de mi padre—.

—No somos estúpidos, muchacho—Chico Lindo mordió y Harry tuvo que contener una burla—Estará vigilado—.

Harry negó con la cabeza—No es como la finca. Está en Soho. Un edificio de apartamentos. Mucha gente entra y sale. Te daré la dirección, puedes revisarla, ver por ti mismo. Te daré el código para entrar. Tengo dos cajas fuertes. Una en el estudio, una en el dormitorio de arriba. Tendrán al menos quince minutos antes de que la compañía de alarmas se dé cuenta de que fue mi departamento al que entraron. El protocolo establece que informan a Kingsley directamente en lugar de a la policía—.

—¿Cómo sabemos que no es un montaje? —.

—¿No eres el inteligente, Chico Lindo? —.

—Cállate—.

—¿Quieres que hable o me calle? —Harry preguntó inocentemente.

—Luke, siéntate. Esta es nuestra última oportunidad. Habla, chico—.

Harry asintió con la cabeza—Sí. Deje que los adultos hablen. Puedes atar—Continuó, ignorando los ruidos que provenían de Chico Lindo—Mis manos detrás de mi espalda como antes. O esposarme a la cama. Lo que sea. Déjame aquí. Si no me llevas, no puedo intentar escapar. Tengo que esperar aquí a que regreses. Entonces puedes llevarme y dejarme en algún lado. O mantenerme en la furgoneta. Seguro—.

—Llévalo de vuelta a su habitación—Ordenó Voz Rasposa.

Largos dedos envolvieron su brazo y lo levantaron—Harry—Silbó el Profesor.

—Confía en mí—Susurró cuando el Profesor lo empujó a la habitación y cerró la puerta. Harry cayó al suelo y cerró los ojos, sonriendo.

* * *

—Póntela, Harry—.

Harry inmediatamente obedeció el tono enojado y apenas tenía la tela sobre los ojos antes de que la puerta se abriera. El Profesor lo agarró del brazo y lo sacudió—¿A qué estás jugando, Potter? —.

—Estoy tratando de rescatarnos a los dos—Gritó Harry. Respiró hondo y continuó con un tono más tranquilo—Tengo un plan. Puedo sacarte de aquí. Nadie tiene que saber que estuviste involucrado. Simplemente limpia tus huellas de la casa—.

El Profesor gruñó de frustración—Mis huellas están por toda la casa, Potter. Viví aquí por un año—.

—Aún mejor. Si encuentran alguna huella perdida, se les puede explicar. ¿Cuándo te mudaste? —.

—Hace seis meses—Respondió el Profesor, más tranquilo ahora—¿Cómo vas a salir de aquí después de que sean capturados? Supongo que ese es el plan—.

Harry asintió con la cabeza—Sí. Y no te preocupes por mí—.

El Profesor lo sacudió—Maldita sea, Potter. ¿Qué pasa si te traiciono? ¿Qué pasa si les digo que todo es una trampa? —.

Harry se inclinó más cerca, inhalando el familiar aroma a menta—No lo harás. Quieres salir de esto tanto como yo. Lamentas involucrarte en esto. Sé que lo haces—.

—Maldita sea, Harry—Pero las palabras susurradas no tenían convicción—¿Cómo puedes leerme tan bien? —Los cálidos labios se aplastaron contra los de Harry y saboreó la sensación de ellos mientras se movían sobre los suyos. Harry presionó su cuerpo contra el del Profesor y abrió la boca para el hombre. Las lenguas chocaron mientras luchaban por el dominio. El Profesor finalmente se echó hacia atrás, jadeando—¿Me buscarás? —.

—Si quieres—Susurró Harry contra los cálidos labios.

—¿Cómo? —.

—Encontrarás una manera de avisarme. Eres inteligente, Profesor—.

El Profesor suspiró y se apartó, Harry perdió el cálido aliento—Ven a comer. Luke regresará pronto para su turno—.

Eso sorprendió a Harry—¿Ya? —.

—Estamos cambiando los turnos. Mi horario de trabajo está cambiando. Tuvimos que reorganizarnos—.

* * *

Harry terminó sus tacos fríos justo cuando Chico Lindo regresó. Exigió la dirección antes de que el Profesor lo encerrara en su habitación. Harry se acostó junto a la puerta.

—Lo revisaremos mañana y hablaremos de eso—Dijo Chico Lindo—¿Crees que es una trampa? —.

—No lo sé, Luke. El chico es un chico mimado. Piensa que el mundo gira a su alrededor. Probablemente nunca tuvo que mover un dedo en su vida. Dudo que sea lo suficientemente inteligente como para pensar en un plan—Gruñó el Profesor.

—Sí. Probablemente tengas razón. Mi Pequeño Dragón siempre dijo que era un imbécil—.

—Ahí tienes—Dijo el Profesor como si eso lo resolviera.

Harry se preguntó quién era el Pequeño Dragón. Jugueteó con la correa de su reloj y escuchó mientras la conversación derivaba hacia otros temas. Golpeó la esfera de su reloj. Pronto.

* * *

—Sube a la cama y cierra los ojos, Harry—.

Harry obedeció la extraña orden—Está bien, Profesor—.

La puerta se abrió y Harry estuvo tentado de abrir los ojos—Mantenlos cerrados, Harry—Harry sonrió cuando el Profesor cerró la distancia. Hubo un sonido de plástico crujiendo y luego las manos del Profesor estaban en su rostro. Harry tuvo que apretar los ojos para no abrirlos. Sintió un cálido aliento en la oreja—No puedo esperar para ver el color de tus ojos—.

—No puedo esperar para verte—Respondió Harry.

—Entonces tendrás que asegurarte de encontrarme—Un escalofrío recorrió la columna de Harry cuando el Profesor le besó la oreja, la mandíbula y finalmente los labios. Fue un beso suave y rápido que dejó a Harry con ganas de más—Te traje chino. Tengo una casa que limpiar—.

—No lo hagas demasiado obvio. Kingsley es bueno—Advirtió Harry.

—Come—.

Harry esperó a que se cerrara la puerta antes de abrir los ojos, el beso del Profesor se demoró en sus labios y piel.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

—Ponte la venda, mocoso—.

Harry sonrió ante las palabras familiares—¿Y si digo que no? —.

—Entonces no te sorprenderás—.

Harry se rió entre dientes y deslizó la tela sobre su cabeza—Está bien, Profesor—.

La puerta se abrió cuando se deslizó de la cama y caminó hacia el Profesor. La mano del Profesor envolvió su muñeca y sus labios tocaron los labios por una fracción de segundo.

—Mmm. Me gusta esa sorpresa—Murmuró Harry. El hombre se echó a reír—Estás usando guantes—Notó Harry.

—Me los puse tan pronto como estuve solo. Después de todo mi arduo trabajo anoche, no quería correr ningún riesgo. Vamos—Llevó a Harry a la mesa de la cocina y lo dejó. Cubrió las manos de Harry cuando trató de llegar—No. Solo espera—Curioso, Harry asintió entendiendo y esperó pacientemente. Podía sentir al Profesor sentarse, escuchó suaves sonidos que no pudo identificar y un aroma tentador llenó el aire a su alrededor, como ajo y albahaca—Abre—Exigió el Profesor cuando Harry sintió una ligera presión en su labio inferior.

Harry abrió la boca y presionó un tenedor de comida. Cerró los labios alrededor del sabor familiar y sacó el tenedor. Harry gimió mientras masticaba la deliciosa comida.

—Dios, Profesor. Eso es asombroso—Dijo cuando tragó.

El hombre se echó a reír—Me temo que me he quedado sin Muscadet y mousse, así que tendrás que conformarte con el linguini—.

—Me conformaría con lasaña, si eso significara que me alimentarías—.

—Cállate, mocoso—Metió otro tenedor en su boca y Harry cerró los labios alrededor.

—Lo van a hacer, ¿no? —Preguntó cuando tuvo la boca vacía.

—Sí—Respondió el Profesor en voz baja mientras alimentaba a Harry.

—Necesitas tomar la caja fuerte en el estudio—Le dijo al hombre.

—Ri… Voldemort quiere a Luke conmigo—.

Harry tragó otro bocado y alcanzó el agua. Tomó un sorbo—Abre la caja fuerte, dale las joyas, luego envíalo a ayudar a Voldy. O a buscar en la otra habitación. El cajón inferior del escritorio es un sobre blanco con una “B” en él—.

—¿Plan B, Harry? ¿En serio? —.

Harry se rio entre dientes mientras asentía. Tomó otro bocado—Hay cinco mil en el sobre. Úsalos para descansar un poco. También hay una llave de automóvil. Es de un VW Golf blanco. Pequeño, indescriptible. No se informará como robado, por lo que tendrás que abandonarlo en algún lugar, se notará—Tomó otro sorbo.

—¿Y cuánto tiempo tengo para todo esto? —.

—Cinco minutos—Intentó cerrar la boca alrededor del tenedor en sus labios, pero se retiró.

—Harry, nunca abriré la caja fuerte y Luke saldrá de la habitación con tiempo suficiente para salir de allí. Me atraparán en el pasillo—Exigió el Profesor.

Harry negó con la cabeza—Hay un número en el reverso del sobre. Entra en el armario de abrigos y detrás de la bolsa de ropa hay una puerta. Ingresa el código. Es una ruta de escape que conduce a un conjunto de escaleras. El auto está a la izquierda de la escalera de salida. Nadie sabe que está allí—.

El hombre dejó escapar un silbido bajo—Maldita sea, Harry. Pensé que habías dicho que Hermione debería haber sido el Gownboy—.

Harry sonrió de lado—Oh, también me habrían ordenado de esa manera. Simplemente no dejo que se sepa. Es mucho más fácil interpretar al heredero tonto—.

—Termina tu cena—El Profesor le dijo con una suave sonrisa.

—¿Puedo tocarte? —Harry preguntó suavemente. Extendió las manos y el Profesor las agarró, guiándolas hacia su rodilla antes de colocar otro tenedor en la boca de Harry. Las manos de Harry descansaban sobre la pierna vestida de jeans. Lentamente movió sus dedos hacia arriba, sintiendo los muslos musculosos debajo de sus dedos. El Profesor era delgado, pero los músculos eran fuertes mientras se retorcían bajo sus dedos. Sus dedos continuaron hacia arriba. La respiración del Profesor se hizo irregular y el tenedor ya no llegó a la boca de Harry. Harry se deslizó de la silla y cayó de rodillas, deslizando las manos por la pierna del Profesor.

—Harry—El hombre gimió una advertencia.

Sus dedos bailaron por las caderas del hombre y por su estómago—Profesor—El gemido se escapó de sus labios.

Harry fue tironeado, los labios del Profesor aplastando los suyos. Sus lenguas una vez más lucharon por el dominio mientras jadeaban por el aliento en la boca del otro. Harry estaba en una posición incómoda, todavía de rodillas pero estirado para encontrarse con la bienvenida boca, todo lo que podía hacer era agarrar la camisa del hombre. Las manos del Profesor estaban sobre él, deslizándose en su cabello, sobre su espalda, tratando desesperadamente de acercar a Harry. El Profesor se puso de pie, haciendo que Harry se pusiera de pie. Guió a Harry hacia atrás a la habitación, sus labios aún frenéticos el uno con el otro. Harry chocó contra la pared y el Profesor se presionó contra él, sus duras erecciones rozándose entre sí a través de su ropa. Los labios del Profesor se retiraron, su lengua lamiendo los labios de Harry. Besó hasta el cuello de Harry y mordisqueó la carne expuesta. La suave piel del Profesor se frotó contra el rastrojo de Harry enviando oleadas de placer por su cuerpo. Harry deslizó sus manos hacia abajo, agarrando los jeans del Profesor. El sonido de la cremallera resonó por la cocina y Harry deslizó su mano por los pantalones del hombre. Él gimió cuando la carne se encontró con la carne y envolvió sus dedos alrededor de la dureza aterciopelada.

El Profesor jadeó y se apartó, resbalando de la mano de Harry—Espera. No podemos hacer esto—.

—Joder, Profesor. No me hagas esto—Harry golpeó su cabeza contra la pared.

—Está mal, Harry. Soy tu… carcelero. Tu guardia—.

—No por mucho más tiempo. A esta hora, mañana, los dos seremos libres—.

—Entonces podemos esperar hasta que me encuentres—.

—¿Y si no lo hago? —Harry dijo exasperado. Frustrado por la necesidad—¿Qué pasa si decides que solo era un chico tratando de pasar el tiempo? Entretenerme—.

—¿Lo eres? —Harry escuchó la incertidumbre en la voz del hombre.

—No, maldita sea. Te lo dije, me fascinas. Quiero conocerte. Te quiero—Hizo hincapié en la última oración.

—No quiero un poco de devoción de Estocolmo, Harry—.

Harry se burló—¿Síndrome de Estocolmo, Profesor? ¿De qué? Un par de duchas y algunos juegos de cartas—Se apartó de la pared y entró en la habitación. El Profesor lo siguió y se giró para mirar al hombre, aunque pensó que no podía verlo—No me conoces. No sabes de lo que soy capaz. ¿Sabes por qué mi padre se niega a pagar el rescate? —Harry escupió en un tono acusatorio.

—N-no—Respondió el Profesor, como si tuviera miedo de escuchar la respuesta.

Harry caminó hacia la cama y buscó la superficie suave antes de sentarse—Porque no debería estar aquí. No seguí el protocolo—.

—Esa es la segunda vez que mencionas eso, Harry. Pero Luke tenía un arma contra ti—Explicó suavemente.

Harry rió—Él no iba a dispararme. Dudo que la seguridad estuviera fuera de juego. Podría haberlo vencido con bastante facilidad. Podría haberles vencido a los dos desde el principio—.

Harry escuchó al Profesor suspirar—Entonces, ¿por qué no lo hiciste? —.

Harry se encogió de hombros—Te lo dije. Me fascinas. Sabía que eras diferente de Chico Lindo. Necesitaba saber de qué se trataba. Por qué me atrajo. Curiosidad. Podría haberme ido cuando quisiera, pero decidí quedarme. Para aprender sobre ti —.

Era el turno del Profesor para sonar exasperado—Harry, estabas encerrado aquí. No hay forma de que pudieras haber escapado. Voldemort fue muy minucioso en sus planes—.

Harry negó con la cabeza—Chico Lindo no saca la llave de la cerradura por la noche. Se duerme a las dos de la mañana todas las noches. Estoy en la planta baja de una casa de dos niveles. Un camino de grava a media milla de la carretera principal. Estamos a veinte minutos al este de Londres, no exactamente a Chelmsford, pero casi. A pie, la A12 está a diez minutos al sur—Se volvió y señaló la dirección correcta. Levantó la mano con su reloj—No tuve una niñera cuando crecía, Profesor. Tenía un guardaespaldas. Alastor Moody—.

Harry contuvo el leve jadeo—¿Moody? ¿Agente MI5 y MI6? ¿La elección personal de la reina para su protección? —.

Harry asintió con la cabeza—Te dije que conocí a la princesa Eugenia. Alastor era un viejo amigo de la familia y venía a visitarme a menudo. Su idea de llevarme a tomar un helado era atarme, vendarme los ojos y arrojarme a la cajuela de su automóvil. Conduciría por Londres durante lo que parecían horas antes de dejarme salir. Si podía decirle dónde estábamos, podría tener el sabor que quisiera. Si no, solo obtendría simple vainilla—Harry hizo una mueca—Odio el helado de vainilla—.

El Profesor se rió entre dientes y Harry sintió que la cama se hundía cuando el hombre se sentó a su lado—¿Entonces podrías haberte ido en cualquier momento? —.

—Sí. Iba a irme la semana pasada, pero he estado tratando de descubrir cómo mantenerte fuera de eso—.

Sintió largos dedos en su cabello—Y se te ocurrió este idiota Plan B.—Se había quitado los guantes en algún momento y sus dedos cálidos enhebraron los finos cabellos.

—Es mi plan de escape B. Para los medios de comunicación o intrusos o lo que sea. Es algo que Ron y yo habíamos discutido hace años. Pero quiero que lo tomes. Si decides que quieres alejarte y no mirar hacia atrás, lo aceptaré. No intentaré encontrarte si no quieres que lo haga. Pero nunca te olvidaré, Profesor—Le tranquilizó Harry.

—¿Qué hay de ti, Harry? — La voz del Profesor estaba llena de preocupación—Le tomará a la policía una eternidad recorrer todas las propiedades de Ri… Voldemort para ubicarte—.

Harry le sonrió al hombre—No se preocupe por mí, Profesor. Tengo el Plan A. Estaré fuera de aquí media hora después de que se vaya. Tal vez una hora. Quiero darle suficiente tiempo para alejarse del piso—.

—Eres un joven increíble, Harry Potter—Sintió el fantasma del aire en sus labios el segundo antes de que el Profesor lo reclamara nuevamente. Era suave, prometedor, y Harry quería más. Levantó la mano y comenzó a desabotonar la camisa del Profesor, la sensación de piel cálida y suaves rizos contra sus nudillos. Se movió y el Profesor lo empujó hacia abajo sobre la cama, deslizando sus manos debajo de la camiseta de Harry. El Profesor besó en la garganta de Harry, levantó la camisa y enganchó en un pezón. Harry se sacudió debajo de él.

—Profesor—.

Harry sintió el roce de su mano cuando sus dedos rozaron el torso de Harry y se deslizaron bajo el elástico de sus pantalones. Largos dedos bailaron contra su hueso de la cadera y Harry se sacudió, pasando sus dedos por el cabello del hombre. Con la venda puesta, el mundo de Harry se convirtió en _tacto_ y _sonido_. La sensación de los dedos del Profesor sobre su piel, su boca sobre su pezón. El sonido de su propia respiración pesada, los pequeños ruidos de succión que hizo el Profesor cuando atrajo el pezón de Harry hacia su boca.

>> Por favor. Oh, Profesor, me está torturando—.

La mano finalmente se deslizó debajo de la tela y rozó la carne caliente. Harry se sacudió cuando los dedos se curvaron a su alrededor. Sintió que los dedos del Profesor se deslizaban sobre la punta humedecida antes de llegar.

>> Oh, jódelo, Profesor—.

El Profesor retiró la boca del pezón de Harry—No. Pero lo _probaré_ —.

Harry sintió que el hombre bajaba por su cuerpo y se puso los pantalones. Harry levantó las caderas y se quitó la ropa. Sintió que sedosos mechones le recorrían los muslos y luego la lengua del Profesor se deslizó por la longitud de Harry.

—Profesor—Se sacudió y unas manos fuertes lo presionaron contra el colchón cuando la boca del Profesor se cerró sobre él. Harry se agachó y pasó los dedos por el cabello sedoso mientras la boca caliente bajaba por su longitud. Él gimió cuando la lengua del Profesor trazó sobre su cabeza, a lo largo de su longitud. Golpeó el fondo de su garganta en un jadeo y continuó, el Profesor lo tragó profundamente, chupándolo. Se retorció debajo del hombre mientras sus bolas estaban encerradas en carne cálida, dedos delgados que lo tocaban como un piano—¡Profesor! Oh, joder. Oh, sí—Harry estaba perdido en un torrente de pasión mientras lo lamían y lavaban, chupaban y tragaban. Se metió profundamente en el hombre entre sus piernas. Sucios sonidos resonaron por la habitación cuando el Profesor chupó y le lamió. La vibración de un gemido hizo que Harry se sacudiera violentamente con _“por favor”_ y _“más”_ y _“oh, dulce Jesús”_ antes de que todo su cuerpo se tensara—Pro-Profesor. E-Estoy Oh, joder—Sus caderas se doblaron cuando su semilla llenó la boca del Profesor y el hombre se la tragó. Harry jadeó por aire mientras su cuerpo se retorcía.

Finalmente sintió que su polla flácida se deslizaba de la boca del Profesor y el hombre subió por su cuerpo. Su boca cubrió la de Harry y Harry gimió ante el sabor de sí mismo mezclado con el Profesor. Sus manos atadas se movieron por el cuerpo del Profesor, contento de notar que los jeans del hombre todavía estaban desabrochados. Harry se retiró—Déjame probarte—.

—No—Jadeó el Profesor—No mientras estés esposado y con los ojos vendados. No mientras seas mi prisionero—.

Harry pasó sus dedos sobre el bulto—Entonces al menos déjame sentir que te corres en mis manos—.

El hombre pareció dudar antes de que Harry sintiera el asentimiento—Okay—.

Los movimientos fueron incómodos, pero de alguna manera se las arreglaron. Con el Profesor sobre él, presionándose en las manos de Harry. Los labios de Harry en su cuello mientras sus dedos se movían sobre la polla hinchada del Profesor, apretando, bromeando, tirando. En cuestión de segundos, el Profesor jadeaba, gimiendo su nombre—Más duro, Harry, por favor. Sí—Harry apretó su agarre y movió sus manos rápidamente hacia arriba y hacia abajo por el miembro goteante—Ah. Oh, Harry. Sí—Harry sintió que la polla palpitaba en su mano cuando el líquido tibio se extendió por su vientre. El Profesor se derrumbó a su lado.

—Da-dame un mi-minuto—Jadeó el Profesor.

Harry asintió entendiendo y se acostó al lado del hombre, con una sonrisa tonta pegada en su rostro. Finalmente, el Profesor se subió sobre él y se deslizó de la cama. Escuchó mientras el hombre se movía en la cocina, corría el fregadero y regresaba. La cálida franela se movió sobre su vientre mientras el Profesor lo limpiaba.

—¿Un baño de esponja, Profesor? Ahora sé que estoy en el cielo—Bromeó Harry.

—Cállate, mocoso—Pero podía escuchar la sonrisa en la voz del hombre—La ropa de cama y tus pantalones necesitarán ser lavados. En caso de que Kingsley decida buscar fluidos corporales—.

Harry asintió con la cabeza. Sería como Kingsley hacer eso—No olvides llevarte todas las cosas que me trajiste. Champú, pasta de dientes, las cartas—.

—Me los llevaré esta noche. También traje tu ropa original. Puedes cambiarte los pantalones mientras pongo estas cosas a lavar—.

Harry asintió y se levantó de la cama. El Profesor lo ayudó a quitarse los pantalones y presionó un suave beso en los labios de Harry. Largos dedos se deslizaron por su brazo y se detuvieron en sus muñecas—Si hubiera tenido la llave, esta noche hubiera sido mejor—.

Harry giró la mano y agarró los dedos del Profesor—Fue mejor de lo que imaginaba. Gracias—.

—Cámbiate, ya vuelvo y podemos jugar piquet—.

Harry asintió y esperó a que se cerrara la puerta. A esta hora mañana estaría en casa.

* * *

Harry era una persona paciente, Alastor le había enseñado eso. Esperó toda la noche a que llegaran Luke y Voldy. Esperó mientras bajaban los códigos y las combinaciones. Esperó mientras Luke le esposaba las manos a la espalda y lo empujaba hacia la cama. Esperó a que la cerradura hiciera el familiar _click_ y sonrió para sí mismo cuando el hombre realmente recordó sacar la llave de la cerradura.

Esperó mientras los movimientos alrededor de la casa se calmaban, el sonido de un vehículo desvaneciéndose en la distancia. Y luego esperó un poco más. Silbó una de sus canciones favoritas. Se preguntó de quién sería el discurso más largo, el de Kingsley o el de Hermione. Se preguntó si Ron había sido detenido en el trabajo y si Robards había sido despedido o simplemente reasignado. Recordó la sensación del Profesor sobre él, en él, jadeando su nombre. Bueno, eso era incómodo con las manos detrás de la espalda. Pensó que podría haber sido lo suficientemente largo y esperó un poco más. A la marca de cuarenta y cinco minutos giró los dedos para tocar la correa de su reloj. Girando el reloj para poder alcanzar fácilmente los diales, sacó uno, dio media vuelta y lo volvió a meter. Plan A. Alastor. Y él esperó.


	6. Capítulo 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Los helicópteros llegaron primero. Escaneo de calor. Todo despejado, excepto un cuerpo vivo en la parte trasera de la casa. Harry casi podía escuchar la conversación estática. Contó los vehículos cuando llegaron a la casa. Uno. Dos. Tres. ¿Una furgoneta táctica? ¿En serio, Kingsley? ¿Era eso necesario? Escuchó las puertas cerrarse, ahogadas gritos. Las puertas delanteras que se abrieron de golpe le habrían sorprendido, si no lo hubiera estado esperando. Se dio la vuelta para mirar hacia la puerta. Segundos después la escuchó abrirse de golpe.

—¿Harry? —.

Harry sonrió ante la voz familiar—Ronnie. Viniste—.

El hombre resopló cuando cruzó la habitación. Harry se sentó y se quitó la venda. Parpadeó frente a su viejo guardaespaldas.

—De todos los idiotas, estúpidos, absolutamente imbéciles…—.

—¿Es él? —Un hombre negro alto y calvo se abrió paso entre los dos oficiales en la puerta.

Harry le sonrió—King, mi hombre—.

—Harry James Potter, tu dolor insoportable en mi trasero. ¿Qué demonios te tomó tanto tiempo? —.

—Bueno, la vida era tan tediosa, Kings. Cuando el hombre empujó una pistola en mi espalda, pensé “por qué demonios no”. El equipo de Kingsley necesita hacer ejercicio—.

—Maldito loco—Murmuró Ron.

Kingsley puso los ojos en blanco—Muy considerado de tu parte, Harry—.

—Oye, ¿podemos tal vez…? —Se giró y movió los dedos hacia su jefe de seguridad, sonriendo ampliamente sobre su hombro.

—Debería dejarte en ellas—Dijo Kingsley mientras señalaba a uno de los oficiales. El hombre dio un paso adelante y quitó las esposas de la muñeca de Harry.

—Gracias hombre—Se frotó las muñecas.

—Sácalo de aquí y al hospital—Le ordenó Kingsley a Ron.

—Hospital—Protestó Harry.

—Claro, jefe—Dijo Ron, ignorando a Harry—Vamos, idiota—Ron lo empujó fuera de la puerta.

—Espera—Dijo Harry mientras entraban por la puerta de la habitación que había pasado las últimas tres semanas. Se detuvieron y Harry vio por primera vez la pequeña cocina. Era una cocina básica; pequeño, amarillo, envejecido. En el centro había una mesa redonda rodeada de cuatro sillas de madera. Los anaqueles corrían a lo largo de tres paredes y una barra abierta que llevaba a la sala de estar. El asintió—Tal como lo imaginé. Está bien. Vamos—.

Ron lo sacó de la casa y lo llevó a un auto sin marcar. Entraron y Ron habló con el oficial que se deslizó detrás del volante—The Royal, Cresswell. Vamos. Kingsley esperará al equipo de procesamiento—.

—Sí señor—Dijo el hombre y comenzó a bajar el camino de grava.

Antes de que Harry pudiera decir algo, el teléfono de Ron sonó. Lo sacó—¿Qué?... No. Mantenlos separados. Diferentes autos. Diferentes entradas. No les des la oportunidad de tener comunicación entre ellos. Ni siquiera quiero que hagan contacto visual... Luego haz que Dean conduzca despacio o toma un desvío y toma el tercero atrás. ¿Tengo que hacer tu trabajo también, Robards? Usa tu cerebro—Harry se sintió enfermo. Sabía que le había dado suficiente tiempo al Profesor. ¿Por qué no lo había tomado el hombre? ¿Se había permitido ser capturado por algún sentido de culpa equivocado? Tal vez podría conseguirle clemencia. Harry tenía unos malditos buenos abogados. Haría que uno de ellos defienda al hombre—¿Por qué lo hiciste, Harry? —Harry volvió a sí mismo ante la suave pregunta de Ron—¿Por qué forzaste la mano de tu papá? Seguramente sabías cómo terminaría—.

—No sabía que irían a los medios—Harry miró por la ventana el paisaje que pasaba—Solo pensé que querían dinero. No sabía que se enojarían tanto cuando les dije que papá no se involucraría. No me di cuenta de que era algo personal—.

—Vas a tener que tomar medidas—Dijo Ron mientras escribía algo en su teléfono—Está tratando de rechazarte, Harry—.

Harry asintió con la cabeza. Pensó que era una probabilidad muy real—No me rechazará tan cerca del secuestro. Demasiada atención de los medios. Tengo tiempo—.

Ron suspiro—Unos meses como máximo. Será mejor que lo hagas. Una vez que escuche que estás a salvo, volará de regreso a Londres—Ron vaciló, luego agregó—Tiene un protegido, Harry. Algún chico punk que tiene escondido en un internado, dispuesto a cumplir todas las órdenes del hombre. Todavía tiene algo de control sobre el tablero, si puede convencerlos de que te corten fuera...—Ron soltó la frase.

Harry asintió con la cabeza—Lo sé—.

Se sentaron en silencio durante varios minutos y Harry contempló las palabras de Ron. Había sabido sobre el chico durante años. Había sabido sobre el bastardo de su padre y cómo lo había estado preparando para reemplazar a Harry. James había estado esperando años por la oportunidad perfecta para desplazar su Gran Decepción Gay. Ron puso una mano sobre la de Harry—¿Estás bien, amigo? —.

Harry asintió

* * *

Una hora después, Harry se sentó en la cama del hospital, apenas escuchando al médico.

—Desnutrición... Deshidratación... Descanso—Las palabras flotaron por la habitación pero apenas penetraron en su mente.

—Sí, lo tendremos en cuenta, doctor. Gracias—Dijo Ron mientras leía el informe. Los tres hombres saltaron cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y un torbellino de cabello rizado y ardientes ojos marrones entraron en la habitación.

—Lo siento, jefe—Dijo uno de los guardias en la puerta—No pudimos…—Ron cortó las palabras del hombre con una mano levantada.

—Harry James Potter, egoísta hijo de puta—Casi esperaba la bofetada, pero aún dolía. Fuertes brazos lo rodearon—No puedes volver a hacer eso nunca más. Esperé una hora. Toda una maldita hora por ti, Harry—.

Él le pasó una mano suave por la espalda—Lo siento, Mione. Lo prometo, pasaré el próximo mes escuchando obedientemente todas las conferencias de seguridad y estadísticas que me des—.

Se apartó y se limpió las lágrimas de los ojos—Dos meses, Potter. Me lo debes—.

—Si amor—La abrazó y la besó en la mejilla.

—Ejem—Se giraron para ver a un hombre de mediana estatura con cabello castaño, bigote y gafas redondas de pie detrás de Hermione. Le tendió una bolsa y Harry la tomó cuando la niña se alejó. Harry miró la bolsa y sonrió.

—Ropa limpia. Bendito seas, Remus—.

El hombre avanzó y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Harry—Tú. Estás. En. Tantos. Problemas. Joven—.

Harry asintió con la cabeza—Lo sé—.

El hombre dio un paso atrás y miró hacia Ron—El Penthause de Black está disponible. Una vez que Harry esté vestido, nos mudaremos allí y nos reuniremos con Kingsley—.

Ron asintió mientras Harry se deslizaba de la cama y entraba al baño para cambiarse.

* * *

Ron contactó a Kingsley para hacerle saber el plan. Kingsley todavía estaba en la casa, ambas escenas aún en proceso. Serían unas pocas horas más. Entonces, cuando llegaron al departamento de su padrino, Harry se dio un largo baño mientras Remus ordenaba la cena para el pequeño grupo. Discutieron la respuesta de Harry a la falta de respuesta de su padre y Remus produjo el papeleo apropiado que había estado sentado en su maletín durante años para este momento. Sería una adquisición silenciosa, una pequeña propaganda en la sección financiera. La junta votaría sobre ello, después de todo, no fue una compra real. Solo otra consolidación entre las compañías Potter. Su padre debería haber pagado el rescate.

Kingsley finalmente llegó y Harry se acomodó para dar su declaración. Se le había acercado desde atrás en su camino hacia el brunch del domingo. Una pistola empujada en su riñón. Fue llevado a una camioneta donde posteriormente fue atado y con los ojos vendados. ¿Por qué no había seguido el Protocolo? Estaba aturdido, mentalmente, y no podía pensar. Ignoraba las miradas escépticas de las personas que lo conocían mejor. Lo llevaron a una pequeña casa a las afueras de Londres y lo colocaron en una habitación pequeña, sin ventanas. Le dieron de comer una vez al día, le cambiaron la ropa y le permitieron ducharse dos veces mientras estaba allí. Estuvo vigilado las veinticuatro horas del día. No vio a nadie y solo escuchó dos nombres, Tom y Lucius.

—Tom Riddle—Le dijo Kingsley mientras hojeaba su cuaderno—Él era el dueño de la casa. Todavía la pagaba, por cierto. Parece que era prácticamente un hostal para que sus amigos durmieran. Cuando me fui, teníamos más de diez juegos de huellas identificables—Era un pequeño consuelo para Harry, que el Profesor no hubiera mentido sobre eso—El otro hombre—Continuó Kingsley—Es Lucius Malfoy—.

—¡Malfoy! —Harry y Hermione jadearon al mismo tiempo.

—¿El papá de Draco? —Ron preguntó, igual de sorprendido.

Kingsley asintió con la cabeza—Sí. Creemos que esa es la razón por la que se mostraron tan firmes acerca de involucrar personalmente a tu padre—.

—Pequeño Dragón—Dijo Harry. Kingsley se volvió hacia él—Chico lindo, quiero decir, Lucius dijo algo acerca de su Pequeño Dragón que siempre decía que yo era un imbécil. Ese debe haber sido Draco—.

Hermione se burló—Como si tuviera espacio para hablar—.

—¿Qué hay de la mujer? —

Harry se volvió hacia Kingsley—¿Qué? —.

—La mujer, Harry. ¿Alguna vez dijo algo? ¿Te hablo? —.

La cabeza de Harry comenzó a nadar. Trató de sacudir la niebla—¿Las p-personas que atrapaste en mi departamento? ¿Un hombre alto con un—Señaló hacia su garganta—Voz afeminada? —.

Kingsley asintió con la cabeza—Lucius Malfoy—Él suministró.

—¿Y un hombre con una voz ronca por el humo del c-cigarrillo? —.

Otro asentimiento—Tom Riddle—.

—¿Quién más? —Las palabras fueron un susurro estrangulado.

—¿Harry? —Hermione se dejó caer a su lado. Él la empujó lejos.

—¿Quién más, Kingsley? —Dijo con brusquedad—¿Quién más estaba en mi departamento? —

—Los dos hombres y la mujer—Dijo con la voz calma-a-la-victima.

—Una mujer—Y la propia voz de Harry sonaba como si viniera a través de un túnel.

—Sí. Belle Lestrange. Novia de mucho tiempo de Tom Riddle- ¿No sabías de ella, Harry? —.

Harry negó con la cabeza—Nunca escuché, sentí, vi, ni olí a una mujer en esa casa—.

—Ella pudo haber sido la guardia de medianoche—Dijo Ron—¿Nosotros... Harry? —.

Harry estaba al otro lado de la habitación. Se despidió del hombre—Necesito un momento—.

—Creo que el impacto está llegando, Ron. No deberíamos…—Pero no escuchó el resto de la opinión de Hermione a través de la puerta del baño. Lo había hecho. El Profesor se había escapado.

* * *

—¿Por qué estamos aquí, Harry? —.

Harry miró a Hermione mientras abría la puerta del auto—Solo necesito conseguir algo antes de que manden a alguien a buscar el auto—.

Sacó la llave extra y desbloqueó el pequeño VW.

—Kingsley tiene razón. Estás escondiendo algo—Ella acusó.

Bajó la visera, ignorándola. Nada. Probó la visera de pasajero. Nada. Abrió el pequeño compartimento entre el asiento. Nada. Suspiró exasperado.

—Harry—.

—No es nada, Mione. Por favor—.

—Ron me va a matar—Murmuró—Un almuerzo rápido, eso es todo—Repitió la promesa que le había hecho a su novio un cuarto de hora antes.

Abrió la guantera y su corazón se desplomó hasta su estómago, luego saltó a su garganta. Agarró la pequeña caja—De acuerdo, vámonos—.

—¿Un paquete de cartas, Harry? ¿Arriesgaste la ira de Ron por un pésimo paquete de cartas? —.

Harry cerró el auto con llave—Si—.

Se metió en el auto de Hermione y se abrochó el cinturón antes de abrir la caja. Sacó las tarjetas familiares y las hojeó. En el medio de la pila había una tarjeta de plástico muy familiar. El shock recorrió su sistema.


	7. Capítulo 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

> **_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ **
> 
> _HEREDERO DE MARAUDERS LTD REGRESA A CASA. ¡SECUESTRADORES CONVICTOS!_
> 
> _Después de casi un mes desaparecido, Harry Potter, heredero de Marauders Ltd y sus subsecuentes corporaciones ha regresado a casa._
> 
> _Marauders Ltd comenzó como una pequeña empresa de fabricación de mapas a mediados de la década de 1970. Se expandió rápidamente para convertirse en el más grande fabricante de mapas en Europa. El cofundador de Marauders Ltd, Sirius Black también amplió las tenencias para incluir a Black Industries, responsables de una variedad de avances en una amplia gama de áreas, a principios de la década de 1980. Marauders Ltd ha sido una de las principales compañías de Fortune 500 durante varios años con planes de expandirse a Global 500 con la última..._
> 
> **_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ **

Severus arrojó el papel sobre su escritorio con un suspiro. Una semana de vacaciones y esto es a lo que él regresa. Escaneó el artículo nuevamente. Fue un anuncio largo para la maldita compañía, el chico apenas fue mencionado, los secuestradores ni siquiera fueron nombrados. Levantó la vista cuando llamaron a su puerta.

—Entre—.

Se abrió la puerta y entró un hombre pequeño con mechones de pelo blanco que llevaba una pila de archivos—¿Recibió el correo electrónico, señor? —Chilló el hombre.

Severus asintió con la cabeza—Lo hice, Filius. Gracias. ¿Es esa la investigación y las cifras proyectadas? —.

El hombre bajito asintió—Sí. Señor. Buena suerte—.

Severus tomó los archivos con una sonrisa alentadora al hombre pequeño—Si puedo mantenernos en marcha durante otro trimestre, creo que podemos contarlo como un éxito—.

—Sin duda, señor—Dijo el hombre con confianza.

Siguió a Filius fuera de su oficina y se volvió hacia los ascensores. Como jefe de la división de investigación de botica de Black Industries, siempre le correspondía a Severus Snape informarle al CEO cada trimestre sobre el progreso y el desarrollo de su equipo. En su opinión personal, no sentía que Black tomara esta división en particular lo suficientemente en serio, nunca asigno fondos suficientes para ningún estudio en profundidad. Por supuesto, eso podría tener algo que ver con su larga rivalidad mientras crecían. Pero no había impedido que Black contratara al mejor químico de Europa y no había impedido que Severus tomara el dinero del hombre.

Salió del ascensor hacia la lujosa alfombra del piso ejecutivo y se acercó a la mujer de aspecto severo que estaba sentada en el escritorio—Minerva—.

Ella levantó la vista, una pequeña sonrisa en sus delgados labios—Severus. Justo a tiempo, como siempre—Se puso de pie y se quitó el chal de tartán de alrededor de sus delgados hombros—Justo por aquí. El señor Potter te está esperando—.

Los pasos de Severus vacilaron—¿P-Potter? —No había visto al hombre en años. No estaba seguro si estaba listo para enfrentar a su atormentador de la infancia todavía.

Ella se detuvo en la puerta y se volvió para mirarlo—Sí. Ha habido bastantes cambios en la última semana—.

Lo primero que notó cuando entraron en la gran y espaciosa oficina fue la voluminosa cabeza pelirroja de pie junto a la mesa de conferencias. Tenía una red de piel arrugada que le caía por el cuello y desaparecía debajo de la camisa, lo que le daba un aura bien sazonada con la que no se podía comparar la cantidad de músculos. Estaba evaluando con los ojos a Severus.

—El Sr. Snape tiene una cita—Minerva le dijo al hombre con un sentido de autoridad que no debía ser interrogada. Él asintió y relajó la mano de su cadera, presumiblemente donde estaba enfundada su arma.

—Gracias, Minerva—Severus miró las suaves palabras para ver a una mujer elegantemente vestida con un traje gris—Té, por favor—.

—De inmediato, señorita Granger—Minerva respondió mientras salía de la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

La señorita Granger, impecablemente vestida, se le acercó con la mano extendida—Hermione Granger, Sr. Snape. La analista de negocios personales del Sr. Potter—.

Él estrechó la mano de la mujer. Era muy joven para ocupar un puesto de élite—Severus Snape, señorita. Mucho gusto—.

Ella agitó una mano en la gran mesa de conferencias—Puede poner sus cosas aquí sobre la mesa. El Sr. Potter estará en breve—.

Severus colocó los archivos sobre la mesa pero se negó a ser la única persona en la sala sentada. Una puerta que no había notado se abrió y Severus sintió la repentina necesidad de sentarse. El hombre que salió no era lo que esperaba. Ojos verdes vívidos flanqueados por líneas de risa, cabello negro azabache que se liberaba de sus confines gelificados y caía sobre una frente bronceada. El traje de negocios que llevaba el hombre le quedaba exquisitamente, el azul oscuro un bonito contraste con su piel bronceada. Se dirigió al pelirrojo.

—Ron, llama a Wood y Thomas. Lo quiero fuera de aquí—El pelirrojo sacó un teléfono y comenzó a hablar suavemente mientras Harry Potter cruzaba la habitación hacia el gran escritorio frente a la pared de ventanas.

La misma puerta por la que acababa de pasar el joven Potter se abrió de nuevo. Una versión anterior que carecía de los penetrantes ojos verdes irrumpió. Las entrañas de Severus se apretaron al ver a un furioso James Potter cuando los recuerdos resurgieron—Bastardo desagradecido…—.

—Me han asegurado repetidamente que tú y mi madre estaban casados en el momento de mi nacimiento, James—Dijo Harry con frialdad—Creo que he sido muy generoso contigo—Los ojos verdes se alzaron para mirar al hombre mayor—Más que de lo que tú fuiste conmigo—.

—No puedes robar mi compañía—Bramó el Potter más viejo.

—No robé tu compañía, James—Dijo Harry con una voz que le recordó a Severus a una maestra de preescolar tratando de convencer a un chico de una rabieta—Simplemente llamé a las deudas pendientes que Marauders tenía con Evans Corporation. Realmente deberías haber prestado más atención a las diatribas del abuelo. Eso, junto con un voto de la mayoría de los accionistas, consideramos aconsejable consolidar las dos compañías. Por supuesto, continuaras recibiendo tu estipendio mensual otorgado a todos los ex CEO—.

—Tu pequeña mierda—Gritó James—Los compraste todos. Eres la mayoría de los accionistas—.

Severus se estremeció ante la sonrisa de malvada satisfacción que cruzó el rostro del joven Potter—Lo soy, ¿no? Bueno, estoy de acuerdo conmigo mismo—.

Los ojos de Severus se dirigieron a la mujer que se había alejado de la escena con una risita. Sus miradas se encontraron y ella trató de ocultar el brillo allí. Levantó la esquina de su boca para indicar su propia alegría por la situación.

>> La próxima vez que decidas lavarte las manos de alguien, James—Continuó Harry—Debes asegurarte de que no tengan todas las cartas—En ese momento se abrió la puerta y entraron dos hombres con trajes oscuros. Harry les indicó que se adelantaran—Por favor, escolten a mi padre, caballeros, no quisiera que perdiera su vuelo a las Bermudas, ¿no es así, padre? Que lo pases muy bien—Se volvió hacia una pila de papeles en su escritorio y comenzó a hojearlos.

James Potter se apartó de las manos de uno de los hombres y marchó hacia la puerta. Hizo una pausa cuando sus ojos vieron al hombre que lo miraba. Una sonrisa tiró de los labios de Severus y el hombre se burló—Quejicus—Siseó.

—Sigue, James. Tengo un negocio que dirigir—Severus miró hacia el otro Potter que rodeaba el escritorio, con los ojos verdes estudiándolo. Severus apenas volvió a cerrar la puerta cuando Potter cruzó la habitación y extendió la mano.

—¿Sr. Snape? ¿División de Investigación Alchemy? —.

Severus tragó saliva y tomó la mano, cálida—Sí—.

El hombre sonríe cortésmente—Excelente. Por favor, tome asiento—Hizo un gesto hacia una silla al pie de la mesa y Severus se sentó en ella. La señorita Granger también se sentó, mientras Potter se desabrochaba la chaqueta del traje y se sentaba frente a ella. Como era de esperar, el pelirrojo se quedó de pie—Lamento que hayas sido testigo de eso—Dijo Potter mientras sacaba un bloc de papel y un bolígrafo hacia él—Algunos empleados no están llevando bien la consolidación. Estoy tratando de reunirme con cada jefe de departamento individualmente tan pronto como sea posible para responder preguntas y aliviar cualquier temor o malentendido. Hubo una reunión la semana pasada, pero entiendo que estuvo en vacaciones. Espero que haya sido encantador—.

Severus asintió, asombrado por la actitud profesional que mostró el joven. Tan diferente de la arrogancia relajada de su padre—Fue aceptable—.

Potter le sonrió, la mirada completamente de negocios, sin llegar a sus ojos. Se volvió para mirar a la Srta. Granger y ella le entregó un informe cuando la puerta se abrió una vez más y apareció Minerva con un carrito de té. Ella comenzó a servirlo.

—¿Hermione? —Severus observó a Potter sacar algo de su bolsillo y comenzar a pasarlo entre sus dedos mientras hojeaba el informe.

La Srta. Granger se echó hacia atrás cuando Minerva colocó una taza frente a ella—Es como sospechaste, Harry. La investigación es lamentablemente escasa, insuficiente y poco supervisada—Severus se tensó ante las últimas palabras. Estaba haciéndolo lo mejor que podía. ¿Este mocoso arrogante iba a entrar y cambiar toda su división sin tener ni idea de qué se trataba?

—¿Nuevos contratos? —.

—Escritos y listos para la negociación—Potter asintió con la cabeza.

Severus sintió como si estuviera viendo un partido de tenis mientras iba y venía entre los dos, ignorando la taza que estaba colocada frente a él.

—Querré un recorrido la primera parte de la próxima semana—Dijo a la pila de papeles frente a él—Mira eso, Ron—.

—Sí, señor—Dijo el pelirrojo rígidamente.

Los otros dos ocupantes en la mesa resoplaron. Bueno, Severus se alegró de que _alguien_ pudiera encontrar algo divertido en esta situación. Seguro que él no podía.

—Estoy. De. Servicio—Dijo el pelirrojo con los dientes apretados.

El temperamento de Severus estaba aumentando. Puso una mano sobre sus archivos—Traje…—.

Potter agitó su mano y la carta con la que había estado jugando se deslizó de sus dedos. El corazón de Severus se desplomó cuando vislumbró la tarjeta de plástico. Potter lo deslizó hacia arriba—No estamos aquí por su investigación, Sr. Snape—.

Los ojos de Severus se fijaron en los de Potter. El hombre le sonreía disculpándose—Como dije antes, debido a la consolidación, estamos reevaluando ciertos aspectos de las divisiones de Merodeadores y Black. Me reuniré con los jefes de cada departamento para discutir ciertos cambios y deseo comenzar con ustedes ya que su división experimentará el mayor cambio. Tal como está, actualmente tiene un equipo de investigación de cuarenta y usted es el único supervisor—.

No era una pregunta, pero los ojos verdes lo miraban expectantes—Eso es correcto—Respondió.

—Desafortunadamente, mi padrino nunca ha sido uno para mirar hacia el futuro y está un poco atrapado en 1970; afortunadamente, yo no lo estoy. El futuro está en la investigación. Nos gustaría verle duplicar su equipo y contratar suficientes líderes para supervisar su investigación. Ellos, por supuesto, informarán directamente a usted y se le pedirá que me informe directamente en las reuniones trimestrales. Planeo involucrarme mucho más en el futuro de esta compañía—Volvió a mirar su informe—Es posible que tengamos que reunirnos más a menudo cuando uno de sus equipos tenga un avance importante para hablar de mercadeo y demás. Puede programar una reunión conmigo en cualquier momento. Solo hable con Minerva. Me doy cuenta de que le estamos pidiendo mucho, Sr. Snape, y estamos preparados para renegociar su contrato. La Srta. Granger—Hizo un gesto a la mujer frente a él—Está aquí para discutir eso con usted. También tiene archivos sobre varios candidatos para sus equipos que nos gustaría que considerara. Usted es, por supuesto, libre de tomar sus propias decisiones. Si me disculpa—Se levantó y se apartó de la mesa.

Le pusieron un contrato debajo de la nariz y su atención se dirigió a la Srta. Granger—Espero que haya entendido todo eso, Sr. Snape. Harry está un poco preocupado en este momento—.

—Había escuchado sobre su...—.

—Sí. Bueno, aquí está el contrato básico que hemos elaborado para su consideración. También tengo una copia de su contrato original en caso de que necesite un repaso—Ella descansó su mano sobre una pila de archivos—Estos son los archivos de candidatos potenciales que el Sr. Potter desea que considere. Le pedimos que no los retire de la oficina del Sr. Potter. Estarán disponibles para usted aquí cuando desee revisarlos—.

Severus asintió y comenzó a leer sobre el nuevo contrato. Estaba sorprendido por los términos. Estaba bien pensado y redactado con precisión. El chico definitivamente era inteligente, pero lo sabía. Estaba atrapado en la lectura del contrato y perdió la puerta abriéndose varias veces.

—Maldición—Severus levantó la vista hacia el silbido y vio a Remus Lupin de pie junto a Potter, el hombre más joven tenía otro contrato en la mano—Quiero que su equipo se reduzca a la mitad y su financiación se descuartice. Si no puedo despedirlo, puedo hacer que renuncie—.

—Harry—Advirtió Lupin.

Harry ignoró al hombre y apretó un botón del teléfono en la mesa de conferencias—Minerva, quiero archivos de empleados en el equipo de Lockhart—.

—Sí, señor Potter—Severus pensó que escuchó una sonrisa de satisfacción en la voz de la secretaria.

—Harry, piensa en esto—Advirtió Lupin.

—Es un fraude, Remus. Podemos discutir esto más tarde. No estamos solos—Indicó a Severus con un movimiento de cabeza y Lupin se volvió, sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa.

—Severus—.

—Lupin—Asintió cortésmente.

—¿Conoces al Sr. Snape, Remus? —Potter dijo sorprendido.

El hombre asintió con la cabeza—Fuimos a la escuela juntos—.

Potter lo miró astutamente y Severus sintió que un escalofrío le recorría la espalda ante los intensos ojos verdes. Tuvo la sensación de que era la primera vez que Potter lo miraba—Estamos reelaborando su contrato—.

—Excelente—Lupin le sonrió tranquilizadoramente a Severus—Harry es un hombre de negocios intuitivo, Severus. Él cuidará de ti—.

Él asintió y volvió a mirar el contrato.

—¿Es todo aceptable, Sr. Snape? —.

Levantó la vista ante las palabras del joven—Sí, señor Potter. Bastante aceptable—.

Él sonrió cálidamente y Severus sintió que su corazón tartamudeaba—¿Listo para firmar, entonces? —Él asintió y Potter sacó un bolígrafo del bolsillo. Pasó a la última página y firmó sobre su propio nombre, inclinándose sobre la mesa. Severus olió la colonia del hombre y cerró los ojos.

—¿Entonces fuiste a la escuela con Remus? —.

Los ojos de Severus se abrieron de golpe y agarró la pluma que Potter le tendió—Lo hice—.

—¿Entonces conociste a mis padres? —

Firmó su propio nombre—Lo hice—.

El hombre más joven parecía querer decir algo más, pero no lo hizo. Simplemente tomó el contrato y se fue, entregándoselo a la Srta. Granger. La puerta se abrió y Minerva entró, seguida de Rubeus Hagrid, un hombre gigante que encabezaba la seguridad interna de la compañía.

—Excelente, Minerva. Por favor, dáselos al Sr. Snape—Severus tomó los archivos que la mujer le tendió—Puede incluirlos en sus elecciones, Sr. Snape—Dijo Potter antes de dirigirse a Hagrid—Hagrid, ¿tienes esa lista? —.

El hombre dio un paso adelante y le tendió una hoja de papel. Harry lo tomó mientras el hombre hablaba—Lista de todos los empleados con una autorización de nivel naranja y superior. Muchos, señor. Si pudiera decirme…—.

—Esto está bien, Hagrid—Potter lo interrumpió—Gracias—El hombre asintió y se retiró de la habitación con Minerva. Severus miró el papel en la mano de Potter. Su nombre estaba en esa lista, lo sabía. No pudo evitar notar que Potter estaba jugando con la carta nuevamente.

La mujer Granger había estado hablando con Lupin, pero ella se acercó a Potter—Harry, déjame ayudarte. Si solo me dijeras…—.

—No, Mione. Esto es algo que tengo que hacer—.

—Podría ayudar—Dijo con una voz que claramente decía que habían tenido esta conversación antes—¿Dónde lo conociste? ¿Cómo lo conoces? ¿Sabe él que lo estás buscando? —.

Severus levantó la vista de los archivos que pretendía estudiar. Potter estaba mirando por la ventana—Espero que él espere que lo esté—.

—¿Todo esto por una vez, amigo? —El pelirrojo finalmente habló suavemente.

—Fue más que eso, Ron—Dijo Potter indignado—Lo sé. Y sé que él lo sintió—.

La mujer puso una mano reconfortante sobre el brazo de Potter—Harry—.

—No. Lo menos que puedo hacer es encontrarlo y darle la opción. Ahora que soy su jefe…—Miró la tarjeta y sacudió la cabeza—No lo sé.—

—Harry—Lupin llamó desde el otro lado de la habitación—Tengo que ir al aeropuerto—.

—Sí, está bien, Remmy—Puso el papel y la tarjeta en su escritorio y se acercó al hombre—Dale mi amor a Sirius y te veré la próxima semana—Intercambiaron un abrazo rápido.

—Te acompañaré, Remus—Ofreció la Srta. Granger. Almorzaré con Gin pronto—Se inclinó y le dio un beso en la mejilla al pelirrojo y susurró algo que lo hizo sonrojar. Él asintió y ella le dio una sonrisa suave. Se unió a Potter y Lupin y le dio al hombre más joven un abrazo rápido—Te llamaré. Cena y conferencia el jueves—.

—Está bien—Murmuró. Severus volvió a mirar a los archivos.

Estaba solo con Potter y su guardaespaldas. Cogió otro archivo y lo examinó. No, otro. No, otro. El pauso. Vuelve a leer el archivo. Comprobó el nombre dos veces. Levantó la cabeza para ver la sonrisa cómplice del joven. Severus le entregó el archivo. Potter presionó un botón en el teléfono otra vez.

—Minerva, por favor, informa a Longbottom que acaba de ser promovido. Tendrá que informar directamente al Sr. Snape el miércoles por la mañana—.

—Sí, señor Potter—Respondió ella.

Severus asintió y volvió a los archivos. Pasó por varios más, perdiendo la noción del tiempo y su paradero. Sacó tres más que le interesaban y los dejó a un lado. Levantó la vista para ver a Potter en su escritorio, examinando la lista que Hagrid le había traído, pasando la tarjeta distraídamente sobre sus labios. Volvió a los archivos. El teléfono de Potter sonó una vez y entró en la otra habitación para tomarlo. Se dio cuenta cuando el hombre regresó. Leyó el último archivo y lo colocó en la pila de “tal vez” mientras se paraba.

Potter levantó la vista de su escritorio—¿Algo? —.

—Quisiera un poco más de información sobre estos candidatos antes de decidir—.

El asintió—Vaya con Minerva. Dígale lo que necesita. Le avisaré si encuentro otras posibilidades que creo que le puedan interesar—.

Él asintió rápidamente—Gracias, señor—.

Recogió los archivos que había traído consigo y agarró también los archivos de personal antes de irse a hablar con la secretaria del hombre.

Necesitaba un trago.


	8. Capítulo 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

**_Un mes._ **

Había pasado un mes desde ese día en la oficina de Potter. El hombre y su pequeño séquito habían bajado la semana siguiente para recorrer el área de investigación, pero apenas lo había visto desde entonces. Neville Longbottom y él se habían conformado en un equipo para que el joven encabezara la punta de lanza y Severus había contratado a dos líderes de equipo más, uno de otra división donde el conocimiento del hombre se estaba desperdiciando. Había promovido a dos de sus propios investigadores originales y ahora tenía cinco equipos que realizaban investigaciones individuales. Su financiación casi se había duplicado y la mayoría de las solicitudes de fondos adicionales que envió fueron aprobadas. Había hablado con varios otros jefes de división y recibió historias de éxito similares. El chico tenía una cabeza para los negocios, sabiendo dónde usar su dinero. En general, todo parecía estar encajando en su lugar para Severus. Bueno, casi todo.

Severus dejó caer su pluma sobre su escritorio y se levantó. Los números de Maclemore estaban apagados y no pudo encontrarlo. El hombre había pasado una semana estudiando los números antes de llevárselo a Severus. Habían pasado la tarde en su oficina revisando cifras y estadísticas. Maclemore había estado en su equipo durante tres años y el hombre había prometido que era la primera persona que Severus había ascendido a líder del equipo. El proyecto de investigación del hombre podría ser su primer avance ahora que tenían más fondos y personal para concentrarse en él. El problema estaba en la complejidad de la dosificación por IMC (Índice de Masa Corporal). Si hicieran que los medicamentos estuvieran disponibles para los adolescentes, el cálculo del IMC actualmente en uso, podría causar problemas... Severus deseaba no haber arrojado su pluma, le encantaría volver a hacerlo.

Se apartó del escritorio y se levantó, cruzó la habitación y se sirvió un dedo de whisky, decidió que no era suficiente y agregó otro dedo. Necesitaba terminar el día. Ir a casa. Comer. Miró por la ventana la noche de Londres, con el Ojo brillando a lo lejos. Llamaron a su puerta y se preguntó quién más estaría trabajando hasta tarde. Antes de que pudiera responder, la puerta se abrió.

—... Solo un minuto—Dijo Potter mientras entraba en la habitación. El corazón de Severus dio un vuelco. El hombre estaba vestido informalmente, pero no menos elegante que cuando usaba su traje de negocios. Una camisa de botones azul cobalto metida en un pantalón de vestir color caqui. Una delgada corbata negra colgaba flojamente de su cuello y el botón superior de su camisa estaba desabrochado. Se congeló cuando vio a Severus y sonrió cortésmente—Oh. Todavía estás aquí—Él continuó hacía la habitación —No fui advertido de que empleaba a un adicto al trabajo—Una nota de la vieja burla evidente en su voz. Severus observó en silencio mientras Potter se acercaba a su escritorio y colocaba varios archivos sobre él—De hecho, me alegro de que sigas aquí. Quería asegurarme de que recibieras esto. Más archivos de personal de los empleados de nuestra sucursal de París que están dispuestos a mudarse. Iba a hacer que Minerva los entregara mañana, pero yo ya iba de salida—Los dedos de Potter bailaron sobre los archivos y los ojos verdes se alzaron para estudiarlo. El joven sonrió con autodesprecio—No me recuerdas, ¿verdad? —.

¿Qué esperaba el chico que recordara exactamente? ¿La sensación de sus cuerpos presionados juntos? ¿El olor de su cuerpo recién lavado? ¿El sabor de él en su lengua? Severus los recordaba todas las noches. Tomó un sorbo de su whisky para calmar sus nervios—Apenas ha pasado un mes desde que recorrió mi área, Sr. Potter. Recuerdo claramente su recorrido bastante grande por mis pasillos—Se detuvo cuando el hombre sacudió la cabeza.

—No. De antes—Severus vació su vaso mientras su corazón latía con fuerza en su pecho. Potter se sentó en el borde de su escritorio y sacó una tarjeta familiar de su bolsillo. Severus lo miró como si fuera una serpiente que pudiera golpear en cualquier momento—Cuando tenía dieciocho años, cuando llegué a mi herencia, Remus me llevó a recorrer todas las compañías—Severus levantó la vista para ver al hombre mirando por la ventana—Recuerdo haber pensado lo aburrido que era hablar con todos los diferentes jefes de departamento—Sus ojos se movieron para capturar los de Severus—Entonces te conocí. Podría haberte escuchado hablar sobre tus proyectos para siempre. Estaba fascinado contigo incluso entonces—Hizo una pausa en sus movimientos y miró la tarjeta—Permiso de nivel naranja—Levantó la tarjeta para mostrarle a Severus—Eso es bastante alto. ¿Sabías que cuando un empleado recibe un mayor nivel de autorización se le emite una nueva tarjeta? —Giró la tarjeta en su mano como si buscara algo—No están obligados a devolver su tarjeta de acceso anterior. Simplemente se desactiva. Podrían perderse, extraviarse, robarse y sin forma de identificar a quién se le había asignado originalmente la tarjeta. Muy laxo de Sirius. Personalmente creo que podría representar un grave riesgo de seguridad. Tendré que hablar con Hagrid sobre eso—Dejó caer la tarjeta en su bolsillo y se encontró con los ojos de Severus nuevamente—¿Tu nuevo equipo se está adaptando bien? —El cambio abrupto de tema arrojó a Severus y se preguntó si el hombre había sido sometido a una prueba de TDA (Trastorno por Déficit de Atención), él simplemente asintió. Potter sonrió con entusiasmo—Excelente. ¿Y Longbottom está encajando bien? —.

Otro asentimiento—Lo está—.

—Bien. Sabes, fui a la escuela, bueno Uni, con él. Excelente botánico, un poco tímido cuando lo conocí. Pero ese hombre puede hablar durante horas sobre plantas, especialmente plantas medicinales—Se rió Potter—¿Y Finnigan, también? ¿Un buen ajuste? —Severus volvió a menear la cabeza—Bien. Fui a la Uni con él también. Es sorprendente con cuántas personas fui a la escuela con este trabajo ahora. Estaba hablando con Remus sobre eso hace unas semanas y él estuvo de acuerdo. Sobre su propia clase, eso es. Rosier de contabilidad, Mulciber en seguridad, tú—Severus se tensó ante el tono casual—¿Sabes qué más Mulciber y tú tienen en común? —.

El hombre finalmente se calló y Severus deseó tener más alcohol—¿Qué? —La palabra era casi un susurro.

—Tom Riddle—El corazón de Severus se detuvo, el nombre como un yunque en su pecho. Intensos ojos verdes se tornaron negros—Él es el hombre que planeó mi secuestro, ¿sabes? Era su casa donde me detuvieron. Desafortunadamente, esa casa en particular aparentemente es como una estación de descanso para los amigos de Riddle. Creo que Kingsley dijo que encontraron más de treinta juegos de huellas identificables. Pero probablemente ya lo sabías. ¿Te entrevistaron, cuándo? ¿La semana pasada? ¿La semana anterior? —Potter se deslizó del escritorio y lentamente caminó por la habitación. Severus se sintió acorralado, con la boca seca y el corazón palpitante—¿No tiene muchas palabras, señor Snape? —.

El tono era la burla familiar, suavemente seductora, casi un susurro al que se había acostumbrado. Las palabras salieron de su boca antes de que pudiera detenerlas, —¿Creí que podías hablar lo suficiente por los dos? —.

Vio como los ojos verdes se abrieron sorprendidos y el hombre estaba repentinamente frente a él, ojos verdes buscando los suyos—¿Puedo llamarte Profesor? —Preguntó sin aliento.

—No—El corazón de Severus latía con fuerza en su pecho mientras luchaba por recuperar el aliento.

Sus párpados se cerraron por un segundo antes de abrirse para mostrar orbes verdes suplicantes—Por favor—Susurró—Por favor sé él. Dime que eres él. Dime que eres tú—.

Severus se inclinó hacia adelante lentamente hasta que su boca estuvo cerca de la oreja del hombre. Dejó que la palabra fluyera de sus labios como seda—Madreselva—.

Con un jadeo agudo, Harry arrojó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Severus y lo empujó contra él, con la boca apretada. Severus gimió ante el sabor familiar, su lengua deslizándose en la boca de Harry. Harry presionó su cuerpo contra el de Severus y Severus lo agarró por la cintura, acercándolo. Presionó su propia erección contra la de Harry y besó su camino hacia la mandíbula ahora suave.

>> Me encontraste—Susurró contra el cuello.

Harry gimió contra él—Te dije que lo haría—.

Severus se acurrucó en su cuello, mordisqueando y chupando la tierna carne. Harry movió sus manos hacia la espalda de Severus y liberó su camisa para deslizar sus manos debajo de ella. Gimieron al contacto piel con piel. Severus los giró y presionó a Harry contra la estantería. Levantó la mano y sacó la corbata del cuello de Harry y pasó una mano sobre la camisa de seda, sintiendo los pezones duros debajo de ella. La puerta se abrió, pero el sonido apenas se percibió en Severus cuando sacó la camisa de Harry de sus pantalones.

—Harry, tenemos…—.

—No. Ahora. Ron—Siseó Harry y la puerta se cerró rápidamente.

—¿Necesitas irte? —Preguntó Severus pero su boca no dejó el cuello de Harry y sus dedos continuaron trabajando en los botones de la camisa.

—Reprogramará el vuelo—Dijo Harry distraídamente.

—¿A dónde? —Severus deslizó sus manos por los brazos de Harry para desabrochar los puños, antes de apartar la camisa de los hombros del joven y dejarla caer al suelo.

—Italia—Murmuró Harry mientras los labios de Severus se movían sobre la concha de su oreja—Los accionistas italianos tenían preguntas. Margen de ganancias y... ¡Joder! —.

Severus apretó su polla contra la de Harry—Es increíblemente sexy cuando hablas de negocios—.

Harry se rió entre dientes—Tomaré prestadas las notas de Minerva de la última reunión de la junta—.

Harry gimió cuando su camiseta interior fue sacada sobre su cabeza—¿Cuándo supiste, Harry? ¿Ese primer día? —.

—N-no. Eras solo otro jefe de departamento cuando entraste a esa oficina—Severus bajó por el pecho de Harry, con la lengua girando alrededor de un pezón oscuro, recordando lo mucho que Harry lo había disfrutado la última vez. Harry gimió y se arqueó contra él—No… ah… no hasta que Remus te reconoció. Y entonces… mmm, sí… entonces vi tu nombre en esa lista que me trajo Hagrid. Empecé a preguntarme—Fue el turno de Harry de quitarle la camisa a Severus e hizo un rápido trabajo con los botones—Pero estaba seguro de que eras tú cuando… _gasp…_ Ron mencionó que Kingsley te entrevistó… mmm… acerca de tu conexión con Riddle. Ah. ¿Sabías que Belle estaba involucrada? —.

Severus sacudió su cabeza y reemplazó su boca con sus dedos mientras se burlaban y pellizcaban los pezones de Harry—No. Me sorprendió cuando ella apareció. Pero subió con Riddle. Fue bastante fácil convencer a Lucius de buscar en las estanterías en la sala de estar. Llegué al auto cuando el primer policía se detuvo. Saque mi culo de ahí—Bajó la cabeza hacia el otro pezón y Harry se arqueó contra él.

—Pensé, cuando dijeron que tenían tres personas, pensé que te habías dejado atrapar—.

—No—Dijo Severus contra su piel—También me intrigaste, Harry. Necesitaba saberlo—Pasó la lengua sobre el pezón endurecido, deseando que Harry se callara o utilizara mejor su boca.

—No... no entiendo por qué no te entregaron, te nombraron cómplice. Me preocupaba eso—Gruñó Harry mientras se frotaba contra Severus.

Severus se rió entre dientes—Oh, lo intentaron. Kingsley estaba listo para arrestarme cuando me trajeron para interrogarme. Afortunadamente, Riddle tiene un historial de tratar de arrastrar a otros con él. Se había metido en problemas hace años, intentó decir que yo también estaba involucrado. Además, está el hecho de que Riddle y yo tuvimos una discusión pública hace varios meses. Ahora, si ya terminaste con las preguntas…—Severus se estiró entre ellos y deslizó el botón de los pantalones de Harry para liberarlo y bajar la cremallera. Su mano se deslizó hacia abajo para acariciar la carne dura y caliente. Harry se sacudió debajo de él.

—Joder, Severus. Por favor. Sin esposas. Sin vendas. Te necesito. Por favor, no me hagas esperar más—.

Severus se echó hacia atrás, jadeando—No, no tengo un…—.

Harry lo detuvo agarrando su mano y succionando los dedos de Severus en su boca. Severus gimió y sus rodillas casi cedieron ante la sensación. Bajó los pantalones de Harry mientras este cubría sus dedos con saliva. Harry bajó los pantalones de Severus mientras se deslizaba de sus zapatos. Severus retiró los dedos de la boca de Harry y rápidamente encontró el agujero arrugado del hombre. Un dedo se deslizó fácilmente y Harry gimió. Severus trabajó en el agujero, aflojándolo y agregando un segundo dedo. Harry gimió y Severus se inclinó para acariciar su cuello.

>> Estaré mejor preparado la próxima vez, Harry. Lo prometo—Severus gimió contra él—No puedo prometer que no habrá dolor esta vez—.

Harry sacudió la cabeza—Lo sé, cariño. No me importa. Solo te quiero—Harry se arqueó contra él y Severus se movió, buscando la próstata del hombre. Las caderas de Harry se sacudieron—¡Sí! —.

Severus se agachó y pasó el pulgar sobre su hendidura, usando su pre-semen para lubricar su dolorida polla. Movió sus dedos dentro y fuera de Harry, estirándolo, complaciéndolo. El hombre se aferró a él, gimiendo y rogando por más. Severus escupió en su mano y se lubrico antes de apartarse de Harry.

—¿Listo, amor? —.

—Sí—Jadeó Harry—Sí, por favor. Severus—.

Severus levantó la pierna de Harry y se dirigió al agujero expectante. Harry gimió mientras se empujaba más allá del apretado anillo. Agarró la polla de Harry y comenzó a acariciarla, finalmente se deslizó más allá de la barrera cuando el hombre más joven se perdió de placer. Soltó un gruñido de éxtasis cuando el estrecho agujero de Harry se cerró alrededor de su longitud.

—Oh, joder. Harry, se siente tan bien—.

—Ah, Severus. Profesor, sí—.

Harry levantó su otra pierna y la envolvió alrededor de la cintura de Severus, abriéndose aún más y deslizándose hacia abajo. Severus gimió mientras presionaba a Harry en la estantería. Sus caderas comenzaron a moverse por su propia voluntad, su pene deslizándose dentro y fuera de Harry.

>> Sí. Sí—Las palabras de Harry hicieron eco de sus propios pensamientos—Más—.

Severus empujó más fuerte y Harry se aferró a sus hombros. Severus escuchó un libro golpear el suelo mientras embestía a Harry. _Si. Si_. Severus sintió la sangre cantando a través de su cuerpo cuando los pies de Harry se clavaron en su trasero, sus caderas empujando contra Severus. _Severus._ Severus sintió que su cuerpo se tensaba con cada empuje de sus caderas. _Severus, por favor_. Metió la mano entre ellos y envolvió sus dedos alrededor de la polla de Harry. Dos tirones fueron todo lo que necesitó para que Harry gimiera y lo empujara, los rastros de semen les cruzaban el pecho. Un empujón más en el cuerpo apretado de Harry y Severus estaba llenando el trasero del joven.

Cayó hacia delante y sujetó a Harry contra la estantería. Sintió que respiraba incluso cuando su polla suavizada se deslizó de Harry—Tampoco tengo una franela, amor—.

Harry se rió entre dientes—No puedo imaginar que todos los días esperes sujetar a tu jefe contra la pared y follarlo sin sentido—.

—Mmm—Presionó un casto beso en la sien de Harry—Tal vez debería—.

—No estoy seguro de que pueda hacer esto todos los días—Se rió Harry mientras bajaba con precaución primero una pierna y luego la otra.

Severus puso una mano sobre la cadera de Harry para estabilizarlo—¿Estás bien amor? —.

Harry asintió con la cabeza—Sí. Sí, estaré bien, cariño—Levantó la vista hacia los ojos de Severus y sonrió. Presionó un beso en sus labios y se agachó para agarrar su camiseta. Harry la uso para limpiarlos y volvió a ponerse la ropa. Severus hizo lo mismo, de repente avergonzado de haberse comportado como un adolescente hambriento de sexo. Sintió una mano suave en su brazo y miró la tierna sonrisa de Harry.

>> ¿Estamos bien, Profesor? ¿Estás bien? —.

Severus buscó los ojos verdes y respiró hondo—Sí. Sí, me gustaría mucho ver a dónde va esto, Harry. Como dije, también me fascinas—.

—Bueno—Un destello de preocupación cruzó su rostro—Hay partes de mi vida, Severus. Soy un paquete completo. Detalles de seguridad, apariciones en los medios. Dime ahora—.

—Lo entiendo, Harry. No me gusta, soy una persona privada, pero lo entiendo. Tuve mucho tiempo para pensar en lo que significaba ser parte de tu vida antes de abandonar ese mazo de cartas—Dijo mientras se metía la camisa en los pantalones.

Harry sonrió tímidamente y asintió mientras se metía la camisa. Se agachó y recogió su corbata—RON—Gritó y la puerta se abrió.

Severus reprimió una sonrisa cuando el ruborizado pelirrojo evitó sus ojos—El vuelo ha sido retrasado una hora, Harry. Es lo mejor que puedo hacer—.

—Lo sé. Gracias. Necesito un equipo para verificar la seguridad en el departamento de Severus. Wood y Thomas—Miró a Severus. Él asintió con la cabeza su aceptación—Son los mejores—Harry lo tranquilizó—Además, has que Kingsley asigne un detalle de fondo por ahora. Si necesitamos un detalle visible más adelante, podemos organizarlo—.

—No Robards—Intervino Severus.

Harry se rió—No. No Robards. ¿Qué tal Diggory? Es un tipo tranquilo. No sabrás que está allí—.

—Diggory está libre, creo—Confirmó Ron.

—Bien. Debería haber terminado con los italianos antes del viernes por la tarde. ¿Debo hacer que Minerva te reserve un boleto a Milán? La Villa Evans es agradable en esta época del año—Miró a Severus expectante.

Severus respiró fuerte—No termino el trabajo pronto para jugar. Ni siquiera por mi jefe—.

Los ojos verdes brillaron de risa—El vuelo de las siete en punto entonces. Haré que un conductor te recoja en el aeropuerto—.

Severus asintió secamente—Eso es aceptable—.

Harry se rió y cerró la distancia entre ellos. Acunó la mejilla de Severus y le dio un suave beso en los labios—Me alegro de que fueras tú—.

Severus sonrió a sus ojos color esmeralda—Me alegra que me hayas encontrado—.

Otro beso rápido—Nos vemos el viernes—.

Se acercó a Ron—Muy bien, Ronnie. Vamos a aplacar a algunos accionistas—.

—¿Entonces era el Sr. Snape todo el tiempo? —Ron preguntó en voz baja mientras salían de la habitación.

Harry se detuvo en la puerta y se volvió para mirar a Severus con una suave sonrisa—Sí, lo era—Cerró la puerta cuando salieron.


End file.
